


18 and life

by kuntens



Series: once upon a time [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Human/Vampire Relationship, Human/Werewolf Relationship, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Werewolves, all the non-dream members except one of them are only mentioned, but not gonna say who, chensung aren't completely a couple they're like bffs who kiss on occassion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntens/pseuds/kuntens
Summary: the last thing Donghyuck wanted to do in his entire life was to get stuck in a fantasy romance movie out of the 2000’s but look at the quirk of fate; two of his friends are vampires, two are werewolves, there’s a witch in the team and the only other human is an experienced fighter. oh, and they’re all gonna die.(mark x donghyuck, jeno x jaemin x renjun, supernatural!au)





	1. you've got another thing comin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nascar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nascar/gifts).



> this got a lot longer that I expected it to be, so it's barely proofread,,,, damn it
> 
> (all the chapter names & the fic's name itself are from classic rock songs!!)  
>  
> 
> (first two chapters, especially the 2nd one focuses on markhyuck; 3rd one is norenmin and the 4th one is an index thingy I wrote in case my au gets confusing)

The campfire seemed to be crunching even more, only slightly hushed by the waves beating the shore.

“So…” Donghyuck swallowed, his gaze locked on the fire. “…you’re a vampire.”

Mark sighed, raising a hand to slap his own forehead. “For fuck’s sake man, this is the fourteenth time you’re saying this in the last ten minutes.”

The younger snapped, eyes fierier than the flames. “Excuse me, it’s not every day that I learn my best friend is a vampire!”

“Does it… make that much of a difference?” Mark’s voice was sounding so forced to actually get used, and knowing him, it definitely was.

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck mumbled, lightly. “I don’t know what to think.”

Mark turned his face around just so he could hide the tears in his eyes, oblivious to the fact they were shining even more under the moonlight and Donghyuck was able to see them easily – and, that broke the younger’s heart so _bad_ ; he hated the idea of leaving his other half hurt like this. The one to always handle their problems was Mark, the one whose shoulder was the best place to cry was Mark, the one who made the silliest jokes just so it would cheer the mood a little was Mark always, but Donghyuck knew, knew that this time it differed, and the younger had to take on the responsibility of protecting him. Donghyuck had to keep himself strong.

The redhead boy combed his messy bangs back his forehead. “Could you explain this a little more?”

“…w-what?”

“This,” Donghyuck swirled his hand in the air. “You know, this whole ‘vampire’ thing. My whole knowledge is limited to Twilight, unfortunately.”

Mark’s lips twitched into a smile.

“…do you spa-”

“ _No!_ ” The older cut him off in a high pitched voice. “I don’t sparkle. Absolutely not.”

Donghyuck couldn’t hold back his laughter. “Show me some evidence.”

“You just wanna see me shirtless, don’t you?” The older asked, this time cracking a tiny smirk with a mischievous sparkle in his stare.

“Mark.” The younger spoke in an obviously fake bored tone. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”  

Mark grabbed the hem of his tank top that had gone almost transparent with sweat. “So you won’t complain if I just take this off now?”

“Gross.” Donghyuck wrinkled his nose. “No one wants to see your sweaty ass.”

“I could count a few exceptions.”

“Hah.”

“You really wanna hear it?”

The redhead shrugged. “Try me.”

“Well, this guy in my P.E. class, Yukhei if I remember correctly, kept staring at me when I was changing.”

“That’s…” Donghyuck muttered, slightly disgusted by the smell of the boys’ changing room easily tingling his nose just by its memory. “Creepy.”

“Yeah.” Mark just tilted his head to the side, his equivalent of a shrug. “But well, he was cute.”

Donghyuck’s stomach twisted to the words so strong that the boy could barely contain the urge to hold his torso. It was no secret to him that Mark liked anyone regardless of gender; being his friend since almost kindergarten, he was already used to it (it would’ve been a bit senseless if Donghyuck who was attracted to guys himself was weirded out by it). He had been Mark’s wingman for countless dates and his savior if the date didn’t go well, which none of them he had a problem with. Donghyuck had begun feeling a discomfort because of this only about last summer, and he had just let himself believe it was only because it was Mark who kept getting dates and he was the one who stayed home binging on Netflix, maybe calling someone to accompany him (maybe he was _slightly_ jealous of random people stealing his best friend from him on occasions but that was all, really).

Well, if he had to be honest, this was no surprise in Donghyuck’s side – he had never been handsome in the way Mark was, and he had accepted the fact he never would be a long time ago. Donghyuck’s face was ordinary, the only thing with him that stood out was his voice; that he could be proud of. That was the reason Donghyuck preferred to blend his voice in with the school’s choir rather than getting himself a solo like the instructor had kept insisting to him. Donghyuck was meant to stay in the background.

Mark was a note from a whole different key – that one kid in the choir that was the instructor’s favourite, that could pull off anything he was asked to do. The one that always got the center because first, he was amazing at whatever he was doing and second, he was better looking than most. Donghyuck was pretty sure most of the other students knew him and a fair share of them were his friends.

Yet, Mark chose to stay with Donghyuck.

He’d constantly refuse to sit at the “popular” table, and rather just grab a sandwich to sit with Donghyuck on the stairs of the back door, or at a table in the very corner with the company of the rest of their friends. He was too loyal of a friend, and Donghyuck appreciated that.

But well… he was a vampire.

“From Earth to Lee Donghyuck.” Mark asked, his hand waving right in front of Donghyuck’s face. “Are you with us, mister?”

The younger shook his head, pretending he was alright. “Sorry, got carried away.”

“So.” Mark sat back to his place on the sand, eyes locked on the campfire. “What do you wanna know?”

“Give me the basics.” Donghyuck gestured in the air. “Like… what makes you different than humans?”

Mark smiled knowingly, tilting his head. “First of all… I’m not alive. Not exactly.”

“…what?”

The older reached to grab his friend’s hand and placed it on his chest before the younger could protest. “Feel it?”

Donghyuck swallowed thickly – he was feeling nothing.

“See,” Mark continued, letting go of the younger. “My heart beats very, very slowly- which makes me a bit less alive than you humans.”

“So that’s the difference.” The redhead’s brows furrowed. “Sorry if this is offensive but… you drink blood? And… what kind of blood? I mean human blood or animal blood – do you eat normal food? Or is it necessary to-”

“Donghyuck.” The older was trying to contain his chuckles, Donghyuck could tell. “Slow down, I’m getting there.”

The younger’s shoulders collapsed. “Oops.”

“It’s alright.” Mark cleared his throat. “How much you remember from biology class?”

 _What a nerd._ “It’s bold of you to assume I remember shit from any class my dear.”

“Of course, how stupid of me.” An eye roll followed the answer right away.

“Stop sassing me you dickhead.”

“Then shut up and _listen_ you annoying prick.”

Donghyuck gestured him to keep on.

“If I have to summarize it,” Mark began speaking, one of his hands drawing shapes on the sand mindlessly. “For cells to keep living, they need energy. That energy, which you might know as ATP, comes from the nutrients humans consume, and is produced by burning them with oxygen. Now remember, my heart beats very slowly which means that my blood doesn’t deliver oxygen or nutrients into my cells as fast as a human heart does. Get this part?”

“Yeah.” Donghyuck nodded, thankful to Mark being able to explain things easily. “You don’t need to breathe either, right?”

“Yep, I don’t. It’s just a reflex.”

The younger once again nodded.

“The reason we –vampires- consume blood is to get nutrients and oxygen right into our system. Our bodies digest the blood, which is a process human bodies are unable to do, and send it directly to our cells- so our hearts beat slowly since digested blood feeds us more effectively than just food does, vampire cells don't need blood delivered that often.” Mark stopped, his lips curling up slightly. “That’s why we can’t drink animal blood – it doesn’t have the right nutrients or the right level of oxygen we need.”

Donghyuck hated himself for the way his next question popped right up. “You feed off humans… Mark? You – you have to… you have to kill people..?”

The older ignored, and kept on. “As for human food, it isn’t exactly necessary – most of us eat it for the sake of feeling more human – but speaking from experience, I can tell you that it does help you get more energetic-”

“-Mark.”

“-we need to feed every once in a while as our strength goes down.”

“- _Mark!_ ”

The young male looked up, avoiding meeting the younger’s gaze. “We used to.”

“Have you-”

“Not me, I haven’t.” Mark attempted to smile reassuringly. “But older generations… they did.”

Donghyuck reached up to mess his red locks. “How did it stop?”

“Long story.” The older stood up, stretching his arms.

“We got time.”

“Nah.” Mark pointed towards the other side of the beach with his head. “I can hear Chenle’s laugh from here. He and Jisung are on the way.”

Donghyuck groaned in annoyance. “Tell me why I thought it was a good idea to camp at the beach all together.”

“I don’t know.” Mark turned around to grin at him. “Maybe just another one of your shitty ideas as usual?”

Donghyuck threw him a pebble.

Mark avoided that easily, dropping on the sand. “That’s rude, man.”

Donghyuck threw another pebble.

“Hey!” This time it hit him right in the thigh, causing a whine and a few really colourful words to come out.

The younger rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I wish Renjun and Jeno were able to come – it really won’t be fun without them.”

Mark turned his back, mumbling a few words. “Yes… such a shame.”

Donghyuck fortunately didn’t notice Mark’s gaze getting hooded as he looked up to the sky as if he was searching for a sign. The younger was about to say something when the two boys finally arrived to the campsite, with Chenle of course bragging about how he beat Jisung on the way there and the younger whining.

After half a minute, the redhead gave up on waiting for them to calm down and asked “where the hell Jaemin was”, which the only response given was “we’re not his guards”. Incredible, right? _He should be here any minute,_ Mark said, his face glowing in golden as he stirred the fire with a stick in order to make it burn better.

Jaemin never came.

Mark was tensing up more and more with every second passing, Donghyuck could tell that least but thanks to the curse of humanity, he was unable to tell someone’s thoughts; could vampires do that? He should’ve asked it, no one would want an Edward Cullen pulled on themselves.

With all seriousness, Donghyuck wondered why Mark looked so worried – he knew something the younger didn’t, that’s for sure, but the boy was so impossible to read that it made Donghyuck frustrated to not know what was going on. He even tried staring at the spot on the sky which Mark’s gaze was locked on, sensing nothing strange.

Just the full moon that was brighter than usual.  

 

 

X

 

 

Donghyuck woke up in the morning with sun shining right onto his face – _great_ -, sand everywhere in his hair –also _great_ -, and Mark’s arm thrown on him –very fucking _great_ -. 

“Get off of me, Minhyung.” The younger pushed the arm away, noticing the muscular structure for the first time- a vampire thing?

“How many tells do I have to tell you-” The older groaned as he put his arm on his eyes, swearing under his breath as he sat up. “-to not use that name?”

Redhead boy shrugged, his lips performing a smirk as he followed the older and got up. “It suits you. And it’s cute.”

Mark sighed, reaching for his phone. “That’s the problem, Hyuck. I’m nowhere near cute.”

 _But you’re the cutest guy I’ve ever known._ Donghyuck’s teeth bit into his lower lip to keep the stupid words in. _You make my heart go… weird._

“…see? Even you can’t protest.”

Donghyuck sighed, managing to put a sentence together. “I’d say you’re cute, but I got some pride, you know.”

“Guessed so.” Mark moved up and began stretching his arms. “Wanna walk around a bit?”

Of course, the redhead’s sharp tongue wasn’t one to control. “I hope you don’t ask people out in that tone, Casanova.”

“No, I don’t.” The older gave him a dry look. “Is there a reason I’d use my flirting voice on my best friend?”

 _So this is how being friendzoned feels like._ “Well. Don’t know what to expect from you, Minhyung.” _Like being stabbed in the chest and then getting punched right there._

“You coming or not?” Mark raised a brow. “I don’t know about you but I surely need a walk.”

“Fine.”

Considering Chenle was just waking up, he could see why this was a good idea –not that Donghyuck didn’t love his friend but the younger was surely _loud_. Not exactly his cup of tea this early in the morning.

Mark was silent, strangely silent that Donghyuck was growing worried there was something Mark was hiding. The older didn’t speak, just nodding and letting his lips show the ghost of a smile as Donghyuck kept blabbering about the most random things. He didn’t even look at the younger’s face properly even when Donghyuck made jokes that he was sure would make Mark laugh.

Finally, his patience was all gone. “Mark.”

The older stopped right away, turning towards the younger and taking the sun to his back which hid his face in shadows. “Yes?”

“Spill.”

“Spill what?”

Donghyuck cocked a brow. “Stop playing the oblivious now, Mark. There’s something you’re hiding.”

“And how were you able to tell so, Master Donghyuck?” The older replied in a sarcastic tone.

“You’re the _worst_ liar I’ve seen.” Donghyuck pushed his mess of a hair that had fell on his face with the brackish wind. “It’s honestly surprising how you managed to hide all that for so long.”

A laughter, an artificial one, escaped Mark’s lips. “I guess.”

“Are you going to tell me everything, or-”

“-Hyuck.”

Donghyuck shut his mouth.

“If I’m keeping something from you, it’s because I want your safety more than anything.” The older’s face was still in dark and it was surely intended, with his voice saddened.

For a few seconds, only the sound of waves caressing the shore filled up his ears. “I…”

Mark turned away like he always did whenever he was showing too much emotion, a not–so– effective way to hide. His hands curled into fists, making Donghyuck hate himself once again for wanting to comfort him but being unable for doing so – showing care wasn’t quite the younger’s forte, more than often he’d brush everything off with a joke but he _wanted_ to be caring, he just couldn’t and the boy surely hated that feeling more than anything.

Donghyuck inhaled the salt flavoured air, gaining up courage to say the next sentence. “Look… I know you care for me, and I appreciate that…” _I love that._ “…but don’t you think I need to know? You know damn well I can protect myself but if you don’t tell me what I’m supposed to fight, how can I do it?”

“That’s the problem, Hyuck.” The boy sighed, pressing his lips in a line. “I don’t want you to be forced to protect yourself.”

The younger felt his heart skipping a beat at how hopeless he sounded, continuing softly. “Isn’t it a bit late for that?”  

“I knew I should’ve pushed you away years ago.” Mark’s hand reached to scratch his neck. “But look at what you’ve done to me.”

Donghyuck couldn’t let himself fall for that last sentence, no. “If you did push me, what about the others? Were you just gonna get rid of them too?”

“That’s why I brought you here.” Mark finally looked at Donghyuck in the eyes. “To explain why I can’t.”

The younger made a grimace. “If you tell me they all are vampires, I’m going to-”

“-dude.” The older cut him off again.

“ _What?_ ”

“Let me speak, will you?”

“…fine.”

Mark nodded, sticking his tongue out to wet his lower lip. “I’m gonna just get to the point… vampires aren’t the only mythical creatures out there.”

“…werewolves are real too, right?” Donghyuck let his head fall back, groaning. “I’m trapped in some Twilight shit.”

“Right, they are.” Mark was holding his breath to not laugh. “We gotta get you a hot werewolf boy so you can be the Bella.”

“I’ll take that as _you_ are my Edward?” _Fuck me, was this really the time to flirt?_

Mark ignored it. “In short, werewolves are real. And… witches. We have witches.”

The younger’s eyes widened. “Man, that’s so cool.”

“I- you know what?” Mark let out a laugh, clearly relaxed. “I’m not even surprised you reacted that way.”

Donghyuck made do with just grinning.

“Renjun and Jeno are both werewolves.” Mark dropped the fact without even hesitating, in a dry tone as if he was helping him study algebra. “That’s why they weren’t here last night.”

The younger furrowed his brows in confusion, trying to link the information up; until he remembered the full moon. “They changed?”

“Yup.”

“What about Jaemin though?”

“Ah, he’s human.” Mark dismissed with a gesture. “His situation is a bit different than yours but he gotta explain it himself – the only reason he isn’t here is, that he’s just so disgustingly sweetly in love with Jeno and Renjun that he stays in every full moon to take care of them.”

“That’s so…” Donghyuck’s nose got wrinkled. “…weirdly adorable. Awful but adorable.”

 Mark sighed, grubbing the sand with his foot. “Ask _me._ I’m the one who witnesses that all the time.”

“I’m friends with a vampire and two werewolves,” Donghyuck muttered, weighing in the new information. “Incredible.”

“Technically,” Mark broke in once again with that annoying smile of his. “You’re friends with _two_ vampires, two werewolves, and a witch.”

The redhead exclaimed, his voice cracking up. “Who the _heck_ is the witch?”

“Chenle, isn’t it obvious?” Mark chuckled to himself.

“Now that you said it…” Donghyuck sighed, yet again. “… really, it fits. And the other vampire is Jisung.”

That wasn’t a question, yet Mark still confirmed with a nod. “It’s a bit strange to be fair, a witch and a vampire…”

“They aren’t even dating,” Donghyuck replied. “Chenle told me himself that they’re just leaving it to the flow. Even if… ‘relationships between species’ is banned, it shouldn’t be a problem.”

 “Ah, it’s not banned,” Mark corrected, shaking his head to the sides. “The thing is a bit different.”

“Go ahead.”

The older swallowed before going on. “Chenle would explain to you better but long short story, witches believe in soulmates. And they have special spells to reveal that one – but it’s almost always another witch. A vampire, werewolf or a human soulmate isn’t common.”

“And Jisung is Chenle’s soulmate.”

“Yup.”

Donghyuck dramatically pressed his hand on his chest. “My soulmate, where art thou?”

Mark went abnormally quiet.

“…what?”

“Nothing.” Mark shook his head, putting on a grin which the younger could immadiately tell was fake. “We gotta head back before Chenle freaks out and puts a locating spell on us.”

Donghyuck stared in confusion. “He can do that?”

A side of Mark’s lips curled up. “Don’t let his weirdness fool you, Chenle’s more powerful than he looks.”

Like that, the two began walking towards where they came from in utter silence until Donghyuck blurted the question that had popped up in his mind out. “Wait, if both Chenle and Jisung already know all that supernatural stuff, why did you tell me we shouldn’t talk about those around them?”

“Chenle doesn’t have the best common sense, you know.” Mark raised a brow at the younger’s once again blank face. “I thought he’d probably spill everything out at once and scare you off.”

Donghyuck agreed with a mumble that even he didn’t truly understand, and kept walking.

 

 

 

X

 

 

 

Maybe, just maybe Donghyuck had been watching too many teen movies but he was expecting to have a major change in his daily life after all the information he had to absorb; it’s not everyday you learn you have a bunch of supernatural friends, right? Like, Donghyuck had thought he’d at least get to be in some more action because _come on_ , but nope. His life was still as boring as ever, with the only difference being his friends acting a lot more comfortable around him.

If nothing, it was interesting to learn more about his friends and their… identities, if that was the term.

Although Mark was afraid that it would be a bit too much for Donghyuck to learn everything at once, and the younger had argued against it fiercely, most of the knowledge he had now was coming from the day they went to visit Jaemin’s place after the full moon.

When they arrived at the door of the house which was a bit out of the city, all Donghyuck could think was _so that’s why Jaemin never really brought us to his place._ The house was surrounded by all kinds of plants that looked like no one had pruned them in the last twenty years , Donghyuck was also pretty damn sure he had seen a few dead animals on the road. Reasonable.

After ten minutes of knocking on the door and no one answering, Mark had just told Donghyuck to stay back and broken the door with one kick –“hey, I know how to fix things”– only to find a shirtless Jeno making out with Jaemin on the couch in the living room, with Renjun nowhere to find.

Jeno pulled away with a groan after Jaemin noticed the two standing on the door way and pushed the blond boy off. “Damn you, Mark.”

The older walked in and dropped himself on a couch. “Go wear something, Jeno. And Hyuck, get yourself comfortable.”

Donghyuck would’ve gladly done so if it wasn’t for the stern stares both of the boys gave that made him feel ice water running in his veins. Especially Jeno’s gaze locked on himself wasn’t the most comforting, combined with the tiny bruises and cuts that covered his chiseled torso. Jaemin was looking right to Mark, waiting for him to explain.

“What’s he doing here?” The question rolled out of Jaemin’s mouth at last, and Donghyuck’s stomach dropped; he wouldn’t have cared and would just flip the bird at the speaker if it was anyone but one of his best friends.

Mark leaned forwards, placing his elbows on his knees. “He knows.”

Surprising to Donghyuck, Jeno seemed to chill out in the exact second with his muscles visibly loosening – Jaemin didn’t. He only shifted his gaze between Mark and Donghyuck a few times before locking it on Mark again.

“You – you told him?” Jaemin didn’t sound like he was pleased.

Mark, on the other hand, was practically the only branch Donghyuck could hold on. “It was bound to happen.”

Jaemin’s lips parted as he darted his tongue out to wet his lips. “What the hell happened to keeping him safe from all this shit, Mark? I thought we all had agreed-”

_Keeping me safe?_

“- keeping him oblivious isn’t protecting him, Jaemin.” Mark broke him off with a slightly louder voice.

“At least, you could’ve informed me before.”

_This is getting out of hand._

“Now listen up you two dumbass bitches.” Donghyuck inhaled deeply, noticing Jeno smiling to encourage him and continued. “I’m not some kind of porcelain doll that’d break with the slightest impact and that you have to protect. I can take care of myself as long as I know what I’m going to face.”

Jeno, still shirtless, reached to place his hand on his boyfriend’s back. “Honey, I’m with Mark on this one.”

“Of _course_ you are.” Jaemin shook his head as he snarled the words, pushing the hand of the blond off himself.

“Jaem…” Jeno’s gaze got locked on the brunet who was trying his best to avoid eye contact.

“He’ll understand.” Another voice that hadn’t been present previously chimed in from the door, a voice that Donghyuck knew from his heart.

But the appearance, that he didn’t expect.

Renjun was paler then he had ever seen, with a bunch of bruises blooming around his face – Donghyuck was sure there were more, if only the short boy wasn’t wearing an oversized flannel that covered his torso entirely.

“You too, Renjun?” Jaemin stepped on his feet, seemingly too angry to sit down anymore. “It thought you’d be a bit more reasonable.”

“Under different conditions, maybe.” Renjun sighed, walking a hand through his sand coloured hair. “But Mark has already made his decision and it’s our duty to respect that.”

 _Usual Renjun,_ Donghyuck thought. _The clever and responsible one out of all of us._

Jaemin turned around, unable to control his anger – his hand balled into a tight fist collided the wall with a loud thump, making Jeno recoil and got onto his feet to go hold the brunet tightly. Mark leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes and mumbling something to himself that Donghyuck couldn’t tell.

Renjun, on the other hand, was beyond pissed.

“Have all of you lost your damn minds?!” Jaemin shouted on top of his lungs, making Donghyuck’s face change into a grimace. “This was the best for his own-”

“Enough.” Renjun took a step front, a vein on the side of his neck twitching. “He needs to learn.”

Jaemin clenched his jaw. “I’m still going to say he does _not_.”

“Have you forgotten who’s the one in charge here, Jaemin?” Renjun’s voice went deeper as the boy pointed a finger towards his younger. “You willingly agreed to obey my words. And now, _you will do as you promised._ ”

Renjun’s eyes slowly took the colour of molten gold.

Jaemin’s Adam’s apple moved vertically. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Explain,” The smaller boy spat out, his muscles loosening as he seemed to calm down. “Explain him everything. I would’ve done it myself but I doubt I have enough energy.”

With that, Renjun didn’t waste a single second to leave the room to a thick silence.

“…that was intense.”

As always, leave it to Donghyuck to ruin a serious atmosphere.

“Sorry, man.” Jeno’s lips moved into his famous smile. “He had a rough night.”

Donghyuck nodded with a grin of his own. “I guessed so. All those scars…”

“Seriously, what happened?” Mark’s eyes narrowed, tapping fingers on his knee.

“We ran into some… runaways from the pack.” Jeno didn’t look so pleased to talk about it. “Renjun had to take them out.”

Donghyuck bit his lower lip to keep quiet.

“How many?”

“Three.”

Mark swore under his breath. “Damn it, one to three? Where the hell were you?”

Jeno sat in pure silence, locking his eyes with Mark’s until the older finally understood and let out a sigh. _This is the kind of shit they wanted to keep me away from._

“I was so scared…” Jeno’s voice cracked slightly but the boy quickly took care of it. “I thought he couldn’t – I even thought of calling you there.”

Jaemin finally spoke. “A damn werewolf running in the streets would get too much attention.”

Jeno rolled his eyes.

“And you couldn’t send a text with those big fluffy paws of yours,” The brunet chuckled. “Cutie.”

Mark turned to Donghyuck with a visibly annoyed face. “Meet our dear Na Jaemin, the only person on earth who can call a werewolf cute.”

“Hey!” Jaemin protested, pulling his lips away from Jeno’s. “Chenle also finds them cute.”

“Chenle finds _everything_ cute.” Donghyuck quirked a brow.

Jaemin, playfully pushing Jeno’s chest away once again, sighed. “Touché.”

After Mark reminded Jaemin of his duty once again in a warning voice, Jaemin got off the couch and gestured Donghyuck to follow him, avoiding his eyes. Donghyuck, as if he was scared of one of his best friends, shifted his gaze to Mark in a silent question, _is it okay?_ Mark seemed to understand, thankfully, as he nodded vaguely.

Donghyuck wasn’t sure of what to expect as he went two steps behind Jaemin in dark halls that felt like they would never end, but certainly it wasn’t _this_.

The circular room lit with torches took a bit of blinking to get used to, but when his eyes finally did Donghyuck couldn’t keep himself from gaping. The walls were completely covered by bookcases from the floor to the ceiling except for one wooden double door across the room, and the cases were full with tons of old looking books – damn, these would cost a hell.

Jaemin gave him a few seconds to let it sink, then led Donghyuck to one of the stone tables placed in middle of the room. The chairs did look uncomfortable at first but when Donghyuck let his butt once it, he felt his body sink into the puffy velvet texture while Jaemin walked over to one of the bookcases and brought a few incredibly fragile looking parchments.

Yes, parchments.

“So where are the dragon skulls?” Donghyuck asked, his lips still slightly parted as he moved his stare around.

Jaemin let out a laugh as he sat down. “We don’t have them, unfortunately.”

Donghyuck pouted in disappointment. “Come on, this place is straight out of Game of Thrones. Don’t fool me.”

“Do I look like a Targaryen from that angle?” Jaemin’s laugh turned into a smirk in less than a second.

“No.” Donghyuck wouldn’t give in that easy, come on. “A Lannister is more likely.”

“… _Back to the subject!_ ” The brunet boy started going through pages of an old book which Donghyuck wouldn’t even dare laying his fingers on, but Jaemin was doing it in the way Donghyuck had seen him do to his physics textbook after an exam that went bad.

It took about an hour to learn everything but Donghyuck was pretty damn sure he had learned more history in those minutes than he had ever did in his years of school.

_I know things seem like they’re all good, everything is sunshine and rainbows but it wasn’t always this way, Hyuck. We had our own villains._

_“What happened?”_

_Until the 15 th century, this city used to belong to humans solely. They weren’t even aware that creatures that weren’t completely human existed. Werewolves were living hidden in the woods so deep that no human would dare going, witches knew how to hide themselves well enough but vampires… they were greedy. Just because they fed off humans, they thought of themselves as beings superior to humans and decided they had lived in the shadows for too long. They were going to take humans down, once and for all._

_Their leader was called Sicheng, and Sicheng was far too clever for the rest of his kind – while the rest of his men were planning to attack the bigger cities, Sicheng was aware they needed a base. Then he found this place that was built on the shore of a bay –good if they ever needed to escape since vampires are good at swimming-, that had a forest framing the borders –again, good for vampires, and also for werewolves and witches- and enough human population to feed off. That town was the city we’re currently living in, just so you know._

_Following Sicheng’s plan, the vampires pretended to be a group of human immigrants that had been attacked by some thieves, and snuck into the city. Sicheng’s plan was… making humans their slaves. He was going to keep them in a coma with just enough food to keep them surviving, and take their blood out with medical supplies –“harvesting”, in their terms- to feed with ease._

_But the plan didn’t go as… well, planned, since one of the vampires who weren’t really fond of this plan decided to stop him. This guy named Youngho ran away to one of the witches living in the forest, named Kun, and they were determined to stop him. Kun brought some of the witches he trusted the most with him while Youngho gathered his vampire friends – reminding you, they had to keep it as a secret and hide as much as they could, it took them months to prepare- and finally, they attacked Sicheng’s men one night._

_That event, known as the Battle of the Bay, stands as one of the bloodiest wars of our history. The witches and the vampires on Youngho’s side fought well, even the humans that were aware of their existence joined them for the fight but there was one thing they didn’t consider: the full moon. Some vampires who carry witch blood have the ability to attract others to their sides, who are called Charmers, and unfortunately Sicheng was a Charmer with a lot of werewolves by his side - werewolves he’d been enchanting to join his side; werewolves he’d been forcing to starve for a long time._

_So he let the bloodthirsty werewolves to the opposite side and watched them die from the balcony of his mansion. A few witches managed to use their magic to freeze around half of the wolves, while the vampires took care of the rest –not killing, just getting them unable to fight. Sicheng was an arrogant man if nothing, he was sure he won just by watching from afar… he couldn’t have been more wrong._

_At dawn, Kun and Youngho sneaked into the mansion to end the ongoing battle with the only way they were sure would work; killing Sicheng. He was intelligent, but so was Youngho and he was definitely stronger – and Kun… one of the most powerful witches to ever walk on earth. Sicheng did not stand a chance._

_But Kun had a lot more mercy compared to the vampire lying next to his feet, and he decided not to kill Sicheng. The pact he made that day stands like this: **Dong Sicheng, vampire, you will not walk through the borders of this city ever again. You will not come to anywhere near. You will not bother the residents of this city as it will stand as a safe place for all kinds. If you ever do break the vow you give to me today, I and my members will take your right to live out of your hands.**_

_Youngho added his own. **The werewolves already agreed to be spread through the forest covering the borders as the guardians of the city. You and everyone that has supported you will be banished out of the city forever, and will be exterminated immediately if they ever try to get in. I, Seo Youngho will be taking the role of the leader of the vampire community present.**_

_Sicheng did not have much of a chance with the leader of the fighter humans, Na Sejoon, drawing a titanium blade to his chest –titanium forged with silver is the proper way to wound or kill a vampire as it basically destroys the blood, which is the only thing keeping a vampire alive- so he took the oath._

_Sicheng and all of his men were exiled from the city, not only the vampires but werewolves and witches who followed him knowingly. To this day, they’re known as Outcasts-_

_“Wait, they’re still alive?”_

_Let me finish, Hyuck. The remaining ones decided that no person should hold such an uncontrollable power in their hands, and that the city should be ruled by a council. One leader from every society; Qian Kun for the witches, Seo Youngho for the vampires, Moon Taeil for the werewolves and Na Sejoon for the humans –who, by the way, happens to be my ancestor._

_The council made a pact; no human except for the few clans would learn the truth about the creatures who walk in the dark. Witches, werewolves, vampires and the human clans would dedicate themselves to protect them and the city. They’d provide safe spaces for witches to practice their magic, for werewolves the transform in peace especially during full moons,and blood from willing humans or hospitals for vampires._

“So that’s how you know all that stuff?” Donghyuck stretched his arms, mind full of thoughts after listening to the story. “Because of your ancestor?”

“Yeah.” Jaemin reached for the bottle of water and drank half of it in one go. “I’ve been raised to fight pretty much since I was a toddler. And looking at it now… I’m thankful. Anyway, questions?”

Donghyuck, hesitantly, cleared his throat. _Gotta start with the basics._ “Do we know any Charmers?”

“Yeah, Jisung.” Jaemin shrugged, a smile growing on his face – he was noticeably more relaxed now. “No worries, though, he’d rather die than using that for bad.”

Donghyuck laughed; knowing Jisung and the boy’s tendency to be polite –awkward, in most situations-; sure he would never do such a thing. “So he’s a born vampire?”

“Yep. No one knows where Jisung got the witch blood though, his current parents are adoptive since his biological parents left him as a baby. Mark was a turned vampire, by the way.”

“Wait, what?”

Jaemin turned around so his face was hidden in the shadows from the torches. “Yes. A werewolf found him in the forest as a baby. But after she noticed he was a vampire, she thought it’d be the best to find him a family of the same kind and brought him to the council.”

“Speaking of the council, who are the current members?” Donghyuck did have a few guesses, but it was always the best to ask.

Jaemin raised his fingers one by one as he counted. “My father is representing the humans, Mark’s brother Taeyong is the vampire representative, Nakamoto Yuta is the witch representative, and Wong Yukhei is the werewolf representative.”

Donghyuck nodded, happy he at least got two of them correct.

For a few minutes, a silence that was way too uncomfortable fell on the room. Jaemin was avoiding his friend’s gaze as he locked his hands under his chin, biting his lower lip.

“Nana?” Donghyuck asked in a quiet voice, using the boy’s nickname in order to get him to open up. “Is there something you guys are hiding from me?”

“Mark will kill me if I tell you that.” Jaemin exhaled deeply, dropping his head back.

The redhead quirked a brow. “Is Mark here?”

“I…”

“It’s about the Outcasts, right?” Donghyuck focused his gaze on the slightly younger boy. “That’s why you were avoiding that.”

Jaemin slapped his hand on the table. “Well, I’ll tell you but if you freak out and try to run away or some shit, I _won’t_ hesitate to take you down.”

“Don’t worry, it’s been a long time since I ran out of fucks to give.”

“The Outcasts…” The brunet sighed. “Council expected them to die one by one. But they weren’t going to give up easily – they kept having kids, carrying their legacy. They’ve been waiting for the time the spell burns out-”

“-what spell?”

“The spell Kun and a few more witches put around the borders.” Jaemin blinked a few times to the confused look on the redhead’s face. “Ah, I forgot to say that, right? Well. You know now. The Outcasts and their kids have been waiting until the spell finally fades so they’ll have a chance to get into the city… to take what’s ‘rightfully theirs’.”

“Let me guess.” Donghyuck gulped down, feeling his heartbeat speeding up. “The spell is weakening now.”

“Yes.” Jaemin’s voice was no higher than a whisper. “The werewolves Renjun took out last night… they weren’t runaways. Jeno didn’t want to talk about that next to you but they were Outcasts.”

“God…”

“Witches are searching for a way to recreate the spell but it’s hard, to say the least.” Jaemin got up to his feet after saying these and walked towards the door at the end of the room. “Come.”

Donghyuck followed wondering what in the actual hell might be hidden in there – _if there’s a fucking chimera or something, I’m out._

But again, he hadn’t expected this.

This room was rectangular and even darker than the library, if that was possible – and holy shit, the walls were covered in weapons of all kinds.

Jaemin didn’t spare a second and walked to where a few very dangerous looking daggers were hung, grabbing two of them and turning back to Donghyuck, handing him the blades. “These should work if you ever get in danger.”

“Jaemin-”

The brunet didn’t seem to care, his face looked so serious as if it was made of cold hard stone. “These are made of titanium and forged in silver. As I told you, if you manage creating a serious wound in a vampire with these they’re dead.”

Donghyuck’s fingers tightened around the handles which felt too strange for him.

“The silver kills werewolves thing is pure bullshit,” Jaemin continued in a hushed, breathy voice. “Stab them in the heart or take the head, you’re done. Witches are purely human except they’re stronger, faster and have more stamina. Anything that’d kill a human would also kill a witch.”

“Nana…” Donghyuck swallowed thickly. _I can’t. I can’t ever do it._ “Why are you telling me these?”

The stern look on the brunet’s face softened in a matter of milliseconds. “Look… Duckie, I can’t lose you, okay? You’re my best friend – damn it, you’re my _brother._ I’ll do anything to keep you one piece.”

Donghyuck’s stomach twirled to hear the nickname he hadn’t heard in years. “The last time you called me Duckie was in middle school.”

“I stopped because you told me it was stupid.” Jaemin’s eyes were glowing with tears under the loess light.

Donghyuck didn’t want to cry, not now. “Come here and give me a hug you giant dork.”

Jaemin followed suit, wrapping his arms around his best friend tightly and messing his hair softly. Donghyuck let his forehead rest on the taller’s shoulder, enjoying the embrace he hadn’t gotten in so long.

When they broke away, Jaemin kept his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders. “Please, promise me that you’ll carry them with you, okay?”

“I…”

“Duckie, if a way to remake the spell can’t be found,” Jaemin’s words went lower and lower as he leaned down to Donghyuck’s height. “That means… we’re all dead.”


	2. born to be wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tw: underage drinking, blood and gore)

Donghyuck found Mark sitting on the roof of Jaemin’s house, the place they’ve been hanging out often, after the usual -of the last few weeks-  practicing with Jeno or Jaemin, sometimes both,  as Renjun watched from afar, giving commands occasionally with the company of Chenle and Jisung giggling by the side. Mark never joined them, the oldest of the bunch just chose to keep away and said nothing about his reason even though all the boys kept pressuring him to do so. Even Donghyuck, the one who knew him the best couldn’t tell why and it was bothering to say the least.

“Hey there,” Donghyuck exclaimed, carefully stepping over the tiles to not fall off the roof. “I get the lone wolf thing but dude… come on.”

“Hyuck, you just made a wolf joke to a vampire.” Mark turned towards the younger with a smile growing on his face only to to be wiped off once he noticed the blades hanging off his belt.

Donghyuck’s nose wrinkled. “Shit, sorry. I forgot.”

“‘S okay. As long as you keep the only thing that’s able to kill me away from me, we’re good.” Mark tried, the keyword was tried, to brush it off with a joke but his discomfort was so thick in the air that Donghyuck could physically feel it.

The younger still kept his lips shut as he took his belt off, pushing it away and sitting next to Mark. The latter was putting so much effort in not looking at Donghyuck’s face, hands resting on his sides and facing the sunset. Donghyuck took the chance to observe his face that practically glowed under the golden sun – _who gave this bitch the right to be so handsome?_ Donghyuck was lost in watching his best friend, the curve his lips made by this angle, the way his cheekbones sticked out with the perfect angle, his jawline which Donghyuck really just wanted to place his lips on-

“Is there something on my face?” Mark finally asked, facing Donghyuck this time. He had noticed the stare long ago, Donghyuck realized that as he cursed under his breath, telling it away from the grin on Mark’s face.

Heat was rushing to Donghyuck’s cheeks and surely, that wasn’t just because of the temperature that felt a lot like they were living in the very depths of hell. “N-no. There isn’t.”

“Hyuck…” The name left Mark’s mouth in a tone so strange that there was no way for the younger to tell what was going to follow. “I’m so, so fucking sorry.”

“What?” In the speed of light Donghyuck blurted out a few words. “I… I don’t understand.”

Mark bit his lower hip, his lashes falling onto his cheeks as he exhaled deeply. “I knew what you felt for me even before you admitted it to yourself.”

“And here I was thinking you couldn’t read minds.” Donghyuck sighed in a fake dramatic tone, knowing too damn well Mark wasn’t talking about that but well, blame his mouth.

“I can’t, you know that too.” Mark opened his eyes back again, mouth pressed into a thin line as he completely turned his body towards Donghyuck. “I’ve been… liking you. For long.”

“If this is yet another sick joke of yours-” The younger was only cut off by Mark’s hand covering his mouth, and _damn it_ , was he really that desperate for attention that a hand shutting him up made his heart flutter?

Mark was now staring into Donghyuck’s eyes, whispering quickly as if he was begging for forgiveness. “I swear, I swear I’m not playing with you, Hyuck. Just listen to me. _Please_.”

Donghyuck, seeing Mark’s beautiful cinnamon eyes sparkling like crystals with tears, gave a brief nod.

“Thank you.” Mark pulled his hand away, resting it on his knee. “I’m so, so sorry that I didn’t tell you this before but… I was scared. I couldn’t stand the thought of you getting harmed – as cliché as this sounds, I thought I had to stay away from you to keep you safe.”

Oh, great, here comes the tears. “You fucking dumbass.”

The older laughed painfully. “I _know_ , trust me. I do. But please understand me- I knew the pain of being turned, and the dangers my world held, I’d do anything to protect you.”

“Jaemin told me you were turned but never said why.” The sentence fell out of Donghyuck’s tongue unexpectedly.

“I was eleven.” Mark’s voice cracked while beginning the story, turning back to normal in a second. “I was… a human adopted into a vampire family, if you can’t tell still. So I did know the basic stuff, just not the darker details and I was a child, I didn’t care at all- that’s why I broke out of my room in middle of night with no fear, ignoring the thousands of times Taeyong warned me to never get out without having someone with me.”

All Donghyuck wanted to do was reaching out to hold Mark’s hand, giving him a bit of support… but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. “Where were you going?”

A sad smile took over Mark’s lips. “You know, I was a child. I didn’t know much about love- I knew _nothing_. I thought I never experienced it, being pretty young it was normal. But earlier that day, I had heard Taeyong talking…”

_Am I too much of an idiot, or does this story make no sense?_

“… **love isn’t always the unending declarations of it, nor it is constant kisses, hugs, touches. But it is them making you laugh like there’s no tomorrow, them** **keeping you safe, feeling like you can conquer the world with them next to you. Love is having someone you can be vulnerable to. Sometimes it’s a simple ‘go home safely’, sometimes it’s a ‘don’t forget to drink water’. Love can be so many things and that’s why it’s such a wonderful thing.** This… this is what I had heard that day. And I was just lying in my bed late at night, wondering, if I’d ever feel like that? Would I ever get someone to love me unconditionally? And then it hit me.”

Donghyuck had lost the ability to speak.

“Hyuck… it was you.” Mark lifted his chin up so he could look at Donghyuck’s eyes. “ _You_ made me feel all of that. I was eleven, I was a child, but even back then I knew that. It was you, and it’d always be you. I was sure. And… god, I was stupid. I broke out of the house to go to you, because I just wanted to tell you right away. What a fucking stupid decision. I knew the stuff about the supernatural world and such, but I didn’t know how many enemies my brother had, as he was a council member and a lot of people wanted his place. Some of them attacked me before I could get to you.”

“Oh my god…”

“I’ll pass on the unpleasant details. Taeyong found me pretty  much dead- all he could do was turning me. And… that made me realize. **Love is them keeping you safe.** I had to keep you safe. That’s why I tried to stay away from you. My only solace was that you never liked me back, so even though it hurt… _you_ wouldn’t get hurt.”

“And you hid it for eight years.” _I want to go punch something._ “Eight fucking years.”

Mark nodded weakly. “Eight years. I dated so many different people in hopes it’d make me forget you –those were all vampires, witches or werewolves, some from the human clans, just so you know- but fuck this, I couldn’t. How could I forget you when I felt like your smile outshined the sun?”

“Mark…”

“I noticed it when you began liking me back. I didn’t know what to do, should I have been happy that now I had a chance to have you or scared that I’d somehow get you hurt? Or worse, dead? Guess what I did. Said fuck this shit, fuck everyone that tells me I can’t love you, fuck the world – I’ll protect you with my life if that’s the only way. I’m damn sick of ignoring what my heart says.”

Donghyuck couldn’t cry now. No. But the tears still came.

Mark, reaching to press his hand to his cheek and softly rubbing his thumb over Donghyuck’s lower lip, whispered five words he’d been waiting to say for his all life. “Lee Donghyuck, I love you.”

Then, they heard the scream.

As soon as the horrifying sound echoed across the forest surrounding the house Mark pulled away in an inhuman speed and jumped to his feet. Donghyuck, with shivers going down his spine, did the same with the delay of a few seconds. Mark’s hand was at Donghyuck’s waist, pulling him closer in a protective manner –no complaining there, the younger would gladly curl up between his arms and not move for hours at this exact moment-  while his eyes examined the area to identify the source.

Donghyuck could still feel a ice cold snake crawling down his back. The sound was so inhuman that it sounded something more like an animal would make, more of a snarl of anger- nevertheless, it was just as terribly scary.

The younger himself was so invented in searching around himself, he didn’t notice Mark’s hand tugging on his elbow. “Come on. Gotta move.”

Donghyuck nodded in a hurry and reached to hold the boy’s hand in search of some courage while Mark didn’t spare a moment to look at the younger’s face, squeezing his hand briefly as the two quickly climbed downstairs.

Jeno was already taking his shirt off –when even was the last time he wore that? – as Renjun was on the phone, speaking so fast that half of his words were nowhere near understandable but the person on the other side apparently did so since Renjun hung up a few seconds later.

His face was as grey as the ashes in the fireplace while chattering a few words. “The spell is broken.”

_The spell is broken._

Jaemin’s voice echoed in his head. _Duckie, if a way to remake the spell can’t be found, that means we’re all dead._

Mark’s grip on his hand grew stronger.

“So,” Jeno mused, his god like face as stern as one of the statues that were his lookalikes. “The sound we heard was an Outcast.”

“Exactly.” With announcing that Jaemin entered the room, putting on a belt over his black leather outfit that was a copy of the one Donghyuck had on at the moment. “Friends, we might as well prepare our graves.”

Mark sounded unsure. “Just gonna give up like that?”

Donghyuck noticed the reddish colour covering the taller boy’s cheeks as he turned around to face them, accompanied by the dull glow in his eyes. “Stop the optimism, Mark. We’re aaaall gonna die. Let me at least have a bearable one.”

“That’s _not_ going to happen Nana.” Jeno walked over to the slightly younger boy, only to end up with the same result as Donghyuck. “You- you freaking idiot!”

Renjun’s hand tightened into a fist. “You’re drunk. Incredible.”

“Not to intervine or anything,” Donghyuck raised both his hands as he moved in the center of his friends. “But if I know one thing, we’re literally in the bag for the attackers if we stay in.”

A little, proud smile showed up in Mark’s face.

Renjun’s face lit up with a warm grin. “I _did_ teach you a bit, didn’t I?”

Startling everyone, a new voice joined in. “I won’t say he’d learn more from me but he would learn more from me.”

“Chenle, no one cares.” Jeno quirked a brow to his side, which Jisung gave a reply to.

“ _I_ do.”

“Anyway, Jisung, can you charm Jaemin to stay back?” Renjun pointed a hand at his very drunk boyfriend who was currently sitting on the couch.

The youngest nodded. “Y’all better get out, we ain’t got time to waste.”

With that, everyone except Jaemin and Jisung shared one last gaze before heading out in synchronized moves… and yet, they were too late - the Outcasts were already there.

No amount of horror movies could’ve prepared Donghyuck for this moment, for seeing the faces… The vampire Outcasts all had their sharper-than-knives teeth out that dripped saliva their every breath, long nails and skin paler than clean paper. Most, if not all, werewolves were already in their wolf forms -which was also an experience for Donghyuck since neither Jeno or Renjun had let him see them as wolves and Donghyuck couldn’t insist on it knowing it would hurt them so badly-, they were no different than normal wolves except the bigger sizes and the loathing gazes. Donghyuck assumed the rest human looking ones were the witches with their arrogant smiles.  _We’re all going to die._

Then the hell broke loose.

Donghyuck found himself lying on his side after Mark pushed him. With one look up, the younger saw the scene that was straight out of a nightmare- Mark, glaring his teeth and snarling, fighting off the two vampires around him that reminded more of zombies. Fuck, he had to do something, anything!

 _You didn’t train that much just to lie on ground like a damsel in distress._ With that, the redhead jumped to his feet, grabbing the daggers and running to the nearest Outcast only to regret immadiately. _No way to turn back now…_ It was another vampire that smelled Donghyuck’s human scent right away and attacked in an inhuman speed- but well, Donghyuck’s reflexes were good too. He could easily dodge the arm swinging to himself by leaning back, then he striked a kick right into the Outcast’s stomach and made it back off. A brute scream left the creature when a blade was stuck into its back by Chenle who had appeared out of nowhere, and it died like that.

“ _Argh!_ ” Renjun’s groan echoed somewhere in the back and Donghyuck then remembered that he was supposed to protect him and Jeno while changing.

Quickly turning around and jabbing his dagger into the Outcast that tried to come from behind, Donghyuck ran off to where Jeno was fighting off two wolves while keeping Renjun who was trembling in pain safe. Since he had the advantage of having a smaller frame and being unseen, Donghyuck easily slid down on the ground to reach one of the wolves’ chest. Then, stabbed it in the chest- the wolf howled and fell on its side.

“Jeno, transform!” Donghyuck yelled on top of his lungs. “I can hold them back, we need you!”

The blond boy with his chest rising because of sharp breaths nodded, one second later, his body was bending into two as a loud growl left him.

Donghyuck rose to his feet again, this time focused on the other wolf that was growling right into his face. “Come at me, bitch!” The fuck it did.

_Renjun would’ve laughed._

The boy threw himself on a side to avoid those wolf teeth -damn it, this one was fast- but the wolf was a lot quicker than expected. Donghyuck was lying on his back the moment later with the wolf dribbling its saliva on his chest, big damn ew. The wolf’s mouth opened to take a good bite off him, _so that’s how I go_ , but then something -someone- jumped on its back.

Donghyuck only heard the sound of a neck snapping.

Jisung was grinning on top of the dead wolf.

The younger helped Donghyuck on his feet. “There ain’t any witches, we’re lucky.”

Donghyuck gave a little smile, trying to get his breathing together. But there wasn’t that chance, not really.

Mark’s shout across the field startled him. “Hyuck, behind you!”

Out of pure instinct, Donghyuck grabbed Jisung’s wrist and pulled them both down- thankfully, because a knife flew right over their heads afterwards. _Well damn bitch, it takes two to tango._ Donghyuck didn’t waste time, drawing his own blade he got up and ran right into the Outcast’s face.

The only thing Donghyuck could think was how awful its breath smelled as it died one inch away from his face.

“And _that’s_ \- what you get- for attacking – _my home!_ ” Donghyuck span around in an instant to find Jaemin with his long haladie sword, beheading two Outcasts at once. _He’s so good even while drunk._

Jisung sighed. “My spell didn’t work, huh.”

Donghyuck patted the younger’s shoulder, then ran towards Jaemin. “You idiot, you should’ve stayed in-”

Jaemin landed a kick on the Outcast he was dealing with. “And left you all alone? I don’t think so-”

“We’re handling it-” Donghyuck exhaled sharply after one Outcast punched him right in the gut. That one moment he was defenseless was enough for the Outcast as it grabbed Donghyuck’s throat with ease.

“ _Handling it my ass!_ ” Jaemin yelled, too busy with two wolves at once to help.

His vision began blacking out that fast, and Donghyuck cursed at himself for being that weak- but then something hurled the Outcast to a side as if it was a doll. A wolf was there, the colour of sand with eyes of gold.

Even in that form, Donghyuck could easily identify his friend. “Hey Renjun.”

The wolf’s eyes closed for a second, poking Donghyuck’s hand with his nose softly before turning around and joining the white wolf with red eyes in ripping out an Outcast wolf’s chest. _That one must be Jeno._

Donghyuck _almost_ stabbed Mark who appeared behind him out of nowhere and put his hand on the younger’s shoulder. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He had his bruises and little cuts, but Mark was no different- his face and clothes were covered in blood that spilled on him and there was a little cut on the side of his lips with a few bruises alongside.

Mark used his superhuman speed to plant a kiss on Donghyuck’s forehead, then they both charged in the fight again.

It might’ve taken hours or just minutes to finish but finally, the Outcasts started backing off. Almost half of them were dead, and the rest were leaving- none of them looked like they wanted to, but as if they were pulled away by some invisible force, the Outcasts walked away snarling, exposing their teeth and claws.

Jaemin let his body fall on the ground, leaning his arms and head on his knees. “It’s over, right? It’s… over.”

The sand coloured wolf moved to his side, gently putting his chin on the boy’s shoulder. The white wolf was more on guard, his red eyes walking over the area to check if there was any action.

Donghyuck once again sensed Mark’s touch on his waist, but didn’t even flinch this time. His gaze was focused on the dead bodies lying around the entire place. How many of them had died in his own hands? How many of them? Donghyuck’s gaze fell on his hands, his blood and god knows whatever else covered hands.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” Mark pressed his fingers under the younger’s chin, making him look up to his own eyes. “Hyuck, look at me.”

Donghyuck bit his lip. _I don’t deserve you._

“Don’t you dare feeling bad about this, okay? You did what you had to do.” Mark’s voice was getting softer as he leaned closer.

“There must’ve been another way…” The younger spoke in a tone that could barely be a whisper. “I didn’t have to- I shouldn’t have… killed so many…”

“We all did.” His voice was begging. “If there’s anyone at fault here, it’s me- I pulled you into this while you were perfectly safe before. _I_ made you do all this.”

“Mark-”

The older shut him up by placing his thumb on Donghyuck’s lips. “Hit me, yell at me, wound me- but please, please don’t blame yourself.”

“You don’t understand,” Donghyuck finally opened his mouth while Mark kept quiet to let him finish. “Yes, you made me do this but not in the way you think. I did all this _for_ you, Mark, I killed for you- I’d kill so many more just to keep you one piece. I love you so much that I can do ethically questionable shit.” 

Mark softly brushed his fingertips over a cut on Donghyuck’s forehead. “If I knew it’d heal all these little wounds that hurt you, I’d go back into the forest and hunt the rest of them myself without batting a single lash.” 

“I get it.” Donghyuck closed his eyes, letting his fingers tangle into Mark’s. “I feel like I just discovered a new side to me that can do so many bad things for people I care about and that’s what I’m scared about. I don’t even know what that makes me...”

“A good person.” Mark was so close, so close that the younger could almost taste the metallic flavor of the blood dried on his lips. “The one who watches by the side as his friends are getting hurt… that’s what I call evil.”

 _“_ **Too bad the good die young.** ”

Everyone jumped around scarily in sync, but the voice had no body to it. It was so creepy and indescribable, the kind of voice you would expect to hear it coming from an ancient tomb in a movie. It had so many tones to it, low, high, some of it husky and deep, some of it high, some of it so damaged that it sent chills through the body.

Jaemin was up on his feet again. “No one here is planning to die soon, you son of a-”

“ **Uh huh. Watch your mouth, child.** ”

 “So what, evil dickhead? Aren’t you tired of hiding in the shadows like a monster in a children’s book?”

Donghyuck snapped at him. “Jaemin, I don’t think the best thing we can do now is sassing off a villain that wants to kill us all!”

Jaemin gave a smirk. “Relax, Duckie. I know what I’m doing here.”

“ **No, child. You have no idea what you are facing.** ”

“Then show your ugly face you overlived bag of mutant worms!” Jaemin screamed, looking confident of himself. _The hell was that creative._

“ **You will regret this.** ”

With that, slowly, a silhouette walked out of the forests, making no sounds at all which made the situation even creepier but that was just until Donghyuck saw his face.

Actually, the right way to describe it would be to say “a combination of many faces”, as there were stitches at almost every side of it to keep the pieces together- as if mismatched puzzle pieces were forced together, his face and body in general seemed like it could fall apart any second.

“ **Pleased now, child?** ” The voice was even scarier when close, Donghyuck wasn’t sure if it was healthy for his heart to beat so fast.

Jaemin snorted. “Uglier than I expected.”

_What the fuck is he doing?!_

A very, very horrifying laughter left the creature. “ **I can show you my old form.** ”

He took a deep breath and the body began changing, some pieces went pale and some went darker as they fused together. What was left was a man looking in his twenties, very attractive with his plump lips and piercing gaze. He was a vampire from what Donghyuck could tell, the teeth gave it away.

Behind him, the sandy wolf started growling.

“ **Hm, seems like your puppy friend is clever. I might keep him.** ”

Donghyuck turned around. “Renjun, you know him?”

The wolf looked at him right in the eyes, but as it couldn’t speak and Donghyuck was pretty much of a dumbass, he got nothing.

“ **You would recognize me if I told you my name, but I will not make it that easy for you children.** ”

Mark’s words came out a bit weaker that he would want them to. “Tell us why you’re here.”

“ **To get what that rightfully belongs to me.** ”

“No.” Jaemin sounded unbelieving. “No, you can’t be! _You’re supposed to be dead!_ ”

“ **There are many things that are supposed to be dead. But… here I stand.** ”

Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin’s arm, shaking it harshly. “Jaemin! Jaemin, who’s he?!”

“He’s… he’s…” The name could be barely heard, immadately carried away in the wind. “…Dong Sicheng.”

He looked pleased. “ **Well done, human. You are as smart as your ancestor. Maybe even more.** ”

“How?” Mark could only mutter to himself. “How did you?”

“ **I went further from any vampire did. I broke off limits. If you are fearless enough, there are ways of living forever.** ”

Jaemin quirked a brow. “Mind giving us a few tips?”

“ **Feeding off my own kind, vampires, worked like a miracle. Whenever a limb of mine went useless, my witch companions patched me up with pieces of my children. I waited, waited until I could finally come and take what that is mine.** ”

“There’s nothing that belongs to you.” Chenle whose presence was almost forgotten finally spoke in a tone so stern that it was unexpected to come from him.

“ **Brave talking, witch. Out of everyone here… you might have a chance at having a somewhat fair fight with me.** ”

Jaemin stepped front, spitting out his next words. “Don’t you dare touch any of them, or I’ll-”

Sicheng’s eyes turned into tight lines. “ **Human, you were funny at the beginning, but you are too much now.** ”

Donghyuck’s blood went cold as Jaemin snorted, only to be stopped midway as Sicheng raised his hand towards the brunet boy, and he began _floating_. The centuries old vampire moved his fingers in the air slightly- a choked shriek left Jaemin’s mouth.

The sand coloured wolf started howling in pain.

  _No, no, no, oh my god…_ Jaemin was now flailing his limbs in the air, struggling to get rid of the invisible force holding him up and suffocating him. None of the boys could do anything, they were all too frozen in horror to do something, anything- and what chance did they even stand against someone this powerful, anyway?

Jaemin fell on the ground with a loud _thump_. At the same time, both wolves began growling towards the vampire with no attempt at attacking, thankfully. _We need a plan. Fast._

“ **Was this enough, mortal?** ” Sicheng asked, clearly not even tired over such a showdown.

_Please, for fuck’s sake, keep your mouth shut Nana. Please…_

A line of red flowed down Jaemin’s chin as he laughed, sitting up on his knees. “Is- is this all you can do? Is this how you’re going to take over the city? Fucking fool. You’ll never take back the city!”

Jaemin’s head swung back in an inhumanly speed and his back stretched back in an angle so sharp that Donghyuck was sure he would- then, something _snapped._

There were a few sounds a human mind could never forget, and the sound of a bone breaking was definitely one of those. But now, watching as Jaemin’s body got hurled towards the trees with one gesture of Sicheng, flopping down in a lifeless stack of skin and bones.

“ _NO!_ ” The scream rolled out of Donghyuck’s throat so loud that it burnt, and the boy charged towards where his friend was lying down like a fucking doll, not doing a single movement- _no!_ Jisung’s arms grabbed him in an instant as Mark was too numb to do so, and damn the vampire strength, Donghyuck couldn’t go no matter how much he scratched, kicked, yelled. “ _JAEMIN!_ ”

“ **Now that we’re out of unnecessary company…** ”

“ _I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_ ” Donghyuck bawled with tears flooding his eyes, shaking with sobs.

Sicheng’s gaze turned over to where the wolves stared at him in pure loathing. “ **Does it feel good to lose your mate, pups? Aren’t you going to come and bite me? Come on, pups. Let’s play.** ”

_Renjun is more than smart to fall into that trap of yours, bitch._

Just as Donghyuck thought, the white wolf began walking and snarling but the sandy wolf stopped the white one with a single move of his head.

“ **Hm, interesting.** ” Sicheng’s words were echoing in sarcasm. Oh, what wouldn’t Donghyuck give to wipe off that smirk off his face with a punch. _I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done to Nana._ “ **Maybe we can get onto the important subjects now. You, come front.** ”

The floor was sliding under Donghyuck’s feet as he watched Mark stepping front, swallowing thickly. “What do you want?”

“ **Do you, child, have any ideas about your legacy?** ”

Mark stared at him without a single word, face blank.

“ **I will take that as a no.** ” Sicheng eyed him from head to toe. “ **Do you remember who the first vampire Council member was?** ”

He answered with no hesitation. "Seo Youngho.”

“ **Seo Youngho,** ” Sicheng spat out the name. “ **The reason I’m in this condition. That bloody traitor, who sold me out to some witch and quite literally stabbed me in the back.** ”

“What do I have to do with this?”

“ **You… I can sense his blood in you. You, child, are from his progeny. The last one.** ”

Mark’s eyes widened in realization. “The vampires murdered in these last months… they were all because of you.”

“ **Yes. You are the last one left. The one who carries Seo Youngho’s blood the most.** ”

Jisung let him out of his grip and walked towards Chenle but Donghyuck was already too numb to even think of doing something. _He’s going to kill Mark. He’s going to kill Mark. He’s going to kill Mark. He’s going to_ -

“Be quick, then,” Mark said bluntly, looking straight at him.

“ **Hm, no. Not really my way. Prepare your weapons, kid. We are having one last dance.** ”

Mark didn’t even look frightened but Donghyuck knew how well he was able to hide his feelings. “Why should I?”

“ **Isn’t it quite lyrical? Me, finally having my revenge after six hundred years, under the moonlight between the trees? I like how poetic this will sound in the history books.** ”

Sicheng turned around and began walking lazily as he kept talking. Mark used that as a chance to turn around and mouth something to Donghyuck.

_“Run”._

Donghyuck shook his head.

_“Please, Hyuck. I’ll hold him as long as I can. Run.”_

The younger bit his lip to not make any sound and shook his head again. _He knows he’s going to die, he’s just buying us time…_

_“Get help while you can. Take the others and go warn the Council.”_

Donghyuck answered at last. “ _I’m not leaving you._ ”

“… **of course, your little friends will watch you die in my hands.** ”

Mark snorted a bit of air. “If you think they’re gonna sit there as we fight, you’re wrong.”

Sicheng grinned.

The vampire raised his hand towards them and did a gesture. Donghyuck was expecting the pain to come but no, instead the air around him began solidifying into a strange glue-like state- he tried to move, but couldn’t even lift a finger. It was weird, he could move in the place he stood as much as he wanted but couldn’t move away for a single inch. From what he could see around, the rest were no different- both wolves were growling; Jisung was struggling with his teeth out, trying to use his entire strength; only Chenle seemed a bit calm as the younger’s eyes were closed in a somewhat peaceful manner under his strawberry blond curls; and Jaemin… oh God, Jaemin. _He must be dead by now. I’m so sorry, Nana. I’m so sorry…_

Mark drew his blades, showing off his teeth and snarling.

Sicheng laughed.

And the two ran towards each other.

A scream got muffled at somewhere in Donghyuck’s throat and he dipped his nails into his palms, not caring about the pain the slightest- he knew Mark stood no chance.

It was too vicious of Sicheng to play with Mark like this, he wasn’t even fighting but just dodging Mark’s attacks with a tiny smirk on his lips. The vampire was sure he would win, he was just trying to embarrass Mark by playing with his pride like that while he could’ve killed the boy right there. Sicheng was having revenge and he wanted to enjoy every single second of it.

Donghyuck, certain of the result of this unfair fight, closed his eyes knowing he couldn’t stand watching it. And did something he had never done. _Whoever that’s listening up there, or down there, I don’t know bitch, but please just do something and help him. Help us._

_Dude, I appreciate you trying but I doubt any godly being would answer if you call them a bitch._

Donghyuck’s eyes snapped open- he knew the owner of the voice in his head. _Chenle!?_

_Hell yeah._

_I had no idea you witches could do this._

_Most can’t, but I’m a lot stronger than people give me credit for. I can connect with people’s minds if I concentrate enough._

The redhead nodded, looking over to where Chenle stood, eyes closed and body stiff. _You’re... meditating or something?_

_Yes. I closed myself off to the outer world._

_…okay. That sounds cool. Kinda scary, but cool._

_Pfft. Dude, I’m legit standing here in a sleeping state to go through the knowledge in my memory to get us out of this shitty magic._

_Can you do it?_

_Well… if this was a regular witch, I would in the blink of an eye. But Sicheng has apparently gotten too darn strong while in training. I can’t get all of us out_ \- _only one of us._

_Can you get me out when I give you a sign?_

_Tell me when. And for gods’ sake, be careful._

_You know, you’re a lot more mature and weirdly annoying in your Avatar state._

_Donghyuck._

_Chill, grandpa. I know what I’m doing._

_Jaemin said the exact thing._

Donghyuck curled his hands tightly into fists.

_…sorry. I shouldn’t have said that._

_Just wait for my signal._

Donghyuck forced himself to watch the fight, and his heart skipped one, maybe two beats when he saw Mark. He was covered in bruises, cuts, worse from before even with his speed healing factor, and his eyes were barely open. His moves were slower too, of course the energy level would go down against an opponent so strong. _Please, Mark…_

As if he could hear it, Mark looked over to the side and got eye to eye with Donghyuck for a millisecond, and lifted his shoulders with the last drop of strength left in him to attack. Sicheng blocked it easily and landed a punch into Mark’s stomach- Donghyuck had to clench his jaw to not scream “ _fuck you bitch!”._

Maybe he _should_ have said it.

Sicheng grabbed Mark by his throat, lifting him in the air and throwing him into the ground in a second. It was going to be over in just a few seconds as Sicheng pulled out a short, thin as a needle sword out of his sleeve and raised it in the air, his back facing the boys.

_Chenle, can you give me a speed boost?_

_Yep._

_Good._

Donghyuck waited until Sicheng was completely invested in whatever he was going to do to Mark, completely distracted from the rest of the boys.

_NOW!_

Finally the air began dissolving around him, and Donghyuck reached to his belt to wrap his fingers around the handle of his daggers. _This will end here._

Then, he ran.

With the speed boost spell Chenle made, he was right behind Sicheng in a second- and yet, it was too slow. The vampire grabbed his arm in a moment, twisting it around almost to the point it broke but Donghyuck swung his other hand to the arm and managed to make a cut there.

“ **YOU LITTLE ARROGANT MORTAL!** ” Sicheng snarled in the pain the blade gave, charging towards Donghyuck.

In the back, Chenle’s eyes opened.

The witch’s lips performed a smile as he lifted his hand in the air, snapping two fingers.

The ground began shaking violently.

Chenle had created an earthquake with one snap of his fingers.

Sicheng was fighting off Mark for so long that not just the boy but he had grown tired too, tired that when Donghyuck swirled a kick into his chest he lost his balance with the impact of the earthquake too. Sicheng fell on his back like that, too shaken to get himself together. The centuries old vampire was getting beaten by an eighteen year old human.

Donghyuck held the blade tightly, pressing his foot on Sicheng’s stomach. His blood red hair gave a silvery glow under the moonlight, contrasting his sunkissed skin.  His face, his face was the face of someone that was flaming from inside with pure anger, someone whose blood burnt like the waters of Phlegeton, someone whose heart was steel forged in fire.

The blade shined under the moonlight for a moment.

Donghyuck slammed it down with a loud scream ripping its way through his throat to unleash all the fury he held- it sank right into the old vampire’s heart. Sicheng did not make a single noise, nor tried to move.

He stayed there still while turning into ashes.

The redhead boy fell onto his knees.

With the side of his eyes, he noticed the two wolves running to Jaemin’s side as the spell got broken. Chenle was holding onto Jisung after all the energy he lost while walking there slowly. Donghyuck knew he probably should’ve been doing the same, but he had something more important to do.

Mark was lying there still when Donghyuck crawled towards him, so stiff that the boy got scared for a second about losing him. But his lashed fluttered open slightly when Donghyuck gently brushed a few strands of raven hair away from his forehead.

“…Hyuck?” It was a sole whisper, sounding like Mark was using the last bit of his strength to say it.

The younger leaned down, blinking fast to get rid of his tears. “I’m here.”

“Don’t leave me.” Mark reached up for his hand, then squeezed it lightly.

“Never.”

Mark smiled softly as Donghyuck closed his eyes, pressing their lips together. Neither of them had expected their first kiss to be this way, covered in dirt, wounds, a few various bodily fluids no one wanted to even think about, with one of them almost dead and the other having killed the one who almost did it.

Yet, it was perfect.

“How are you holding up?” Donghyuck asked after pulling away, fingers caressing his cheekbones.

Mark cleared his throat with a painful expression. “I’ll… be okay.”

It hit Donghyuck then. “You need to feed.”

“Jisung… could bring something…” Mark stopped with a sharp exhale.

“Jaemin told me feeding from someone you have an emotional connection with helps.” Donghyuck dived into the subject straight up since Mark couldn’t be having too much time.

 As if he was scared of saying something, Mark just stared at Donghyuck with his big puppy eyes.

“Feed off me,” Donghyuck said it all in one breath, quickly.

The older shifted his gaze. “Hyuck…”

“You need it, Mark. Please.”

Mark closed his eyes, nodding as his face warped into a painful expression. “Okay.”

Donghyuck slowly moved his hand under Mark’s neck and the other one behind his back, pulling him to sit up. Mark collapsed between the younger’s arms as soon as he managed to sit up, embracing his arms around the boy’s waist and head falling to his shoulder. Donghyuck smiled softly, patting Mark’s hair with care while tilting his own head to the side to expose his neck.

He _was_ scared certainly; alas, the things he’d do for Mark were really something out of this universe.

Mark carefully pressed his parted lips over where Donghyuck’s pulsating vein was visible, doing nothing at first as though it was nothing more but a mere kiss. What they were going to do was a more powerful display of affection though, at least when looking at it from Mark’s side; it might’ve been the sweetest thing the younger boy had ever done.

Their hands tangled together, squeezing each other’s with whatever strength was left in them.

Then, Mark bared his teeth and dipped them into Donghyuck’s skin, careful than ever.

Not going to lie, Donghyuck did flinch with the pain at first, but it hurt a lot less than he had expected; no worse than how a needle would hurt. Blood flowing out didn’t hurt, it was simply a strange feeling; almost close to an itch but not annoying, heck, the boy could go as far as to say it felt good. The rest of it was on Mark now to keep himself controlled and not drink too much blood to harm Donghyuck, and the younger trusted him. _The idiot who kept himself away from me for eight years for my safety, hurting me now? The hell._

Donghyuck found himself moving his free hand in Mark’s -still soft after all that shit- black hair as the latter was caressing Donghyuck’s back up and down. Maybe it was just Donghyuck getting lightheaded with the loss of blood, maybe not, but they were so tightly holding into each other that Donghyuck had almost started confusing where one’s physique began and the other ended.

Mark pulled away at some point and it was immediately visible on his face that how much more relaxed he seemed. Yet, the only thing he said came out as a whisper. “Thank you.”

And he stayed there, on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

The younger closed eyes, taking in every inch of Mark’s warmth, letting his presence distract him from all that waited for him. Donghyuck had been perceiving how wrong it was to lock himself away from problems, especially when he knew what the rest of his friends were doing across the field. But he didn’t have the strength nor will to get up, get away from Mark, and do anything else even if that was a matter of life and death.

 All he had gone through that night was a lot to take in, Donghyuck was sure later when he had the energy to do so he’d cry, scream, hit at whatever was around over all that he had done, all that he had _killed_ –oh god, he had killed people-; not right in that moment though. Perhaps, not tomorrow either. For now, nothing could take him away from right where he was safe, from Mark’s arms; Donghyuck still knew he would have to do it later- yet, he was okay.

There would always be another day.


	3. bad moon rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (tw: abuse, torture, blood and gore in general)

Na Jaemin had never been this scared in his entire life.

But right now, laying still on cold hard earth in unbearable pain, the arms of the monster held his heart in its dead tight grip- he was helpless, absolutely.

At least the pain making him desperately need to scream on top of his lungs had lessened a bit compared to earlier when the ancient vampire had tortured him with nothing but a simple motion of his hand. Oh god… just by remembering it now, the boy shivered; it was nothing you would wish even on your worst nemesis.

Imagine all your bones breaking, one by one, with not a single second left to breathe but it isn’t important since your ribs are already broken and are stabbing into your lungs; that was the kind of pain Jaemin had experienced at first. None of it had happened in reality, the vampire was just talented at creating the illusion of pain. Then, when he still hadn’t given up on fulfilling his self-given mission, part two had begun.

This time it wasn’t solely imagination, unfortunately.

Jaemin’s spine broke when his head was thrown back, first of all. With the tiny bit of biology knowledge he had, he had thought he would die at that exact moment but _of course_ the vampire had used another spell to forbid from death, yes, he was going to suffer but not die that easily. Cruel. Later, Jaemin felt the veins in his heart pretty literally explode; the blood had poured into his lungs and then his throat, to his mouth from there. He had choked on his own blood for minutes before he finally was thrown to the side and hit the ground where he was currently lying, Jaemin was sure he heard the sound of something breaking in his head in the meanwhile.

Now here was he, his body unable to move even with that much insufferable aching, unable to even just _die._

_I’d drink for that._

 Jaemin knew it was a mistake to drink that much before the fight but he had still done it, because he needed some kind of courage no matter where it came from. Back then, he would’ve gone to Renjun and ask to be cuddled which the smaller boy would accept with his beautiful laugh, pulling Jaemin to his arms. But these days Jaemin was feeling him slowly, slowly drift apart.

It was also Jaemin’s fault for arguing about Duckie’s situation even after the lesson in the basement. Renjun had listened to him, quiet and not saying a word, for an _hour_ , only to shout at him on top of his lungs at the end.

_“You’re being too childish, Jaemin. What about you stop thinking you know the best for everyone all the time and try to think about what people tell you for once, huh? “_

_“I’m only saying what I think but you’re the one not listening to me!”_

_“Jaemin, you don’t **think** at all. You just say whatever comes to your mind and name it “thinking”._

_“No… no, I don’t…”_

_“Yes, you do.”_

_“And what about **you** try and not act like we’re all your slaves just because you’re the next alpha of the pack, Renjun?”_

_“Maybe try to act in a way that wouldn’t make it necessary.”_

_“You have no power over me at all. I don’t have to listen to your orders- hell, I’m not even in the pack!”_

_“Fortunately. I don’t know what I’d do if I had a wolf like you in the pack.”_

_Jeno, thinking saying that was too much, tried to stop them but the gentle boy’s voice was shadowed by the other two’s constant yelling._

_Jaemin was more than shocked to say a proper sentence- it would’ve hurt less if Renjun had just stabbed him in the heart. “Renjun…”_

_“Don’t try to manipulate me into pitying you now.”_

_“I never would…”_

_Renjun shifted his gaze. “I wish things had stayed the same as it was two years ago. I wish we could just turn back to then… but everything has changed- **you** have changed, Jaemin. You... you aren’t the Jaemin I fell in love with.”_

_And there. There went Jaemin’s heart, breaking into millions of tiny pieces with the words he wanted to say but couldn’t stuck on his tongue. **You aren’t the boy I loved either.**_

Even now, with all the pain surrounding his body, Jaemin felt a different pain sticking onto his left side.

_My Injun…_

Jaemin could remember _his Injun_ with ease whenever he closed his eyes. His black hair neatly parted on the side with short bangs falling onto his forehead, crooked bunny teeth showing whenever he flashed that shy smile of his, always wearing sweaters a few sizes too big for him and covering his paint stained hands with his sleeves. Oh, and the pack of chocolate he always carried in his pockets. His Injun always smelled like chocolate and cinnamon, warm and welcoming, reminding of everything a person would dream of in midst of cold winter winds.

This Renjun, this Renjun with the sand coloured hair, perfect teeth, and leather jackets wasn’t the one he loved. This Renjun’s smell was like deep forest, of pine trees, campfires and soil- something unknown, something like a stranger to Jaemin. This Renjun was like a cabin hidden in the woods you’d get afraid of exploring because you don’t know what’s waiting for you there. And he had stopped painting completely about a year ago, now the colourful paints planted here and there on his small hands were nowhere to be seen. If nothing, his hands had grown callous over time with all his hard work. _Not my Injun._

And Jeno… oh god, Jeno. He had changed too, at least in appearance- when Jaemin had stolen his first kiss from Jeno by daring him to do so, Jeno had black hair cut in a bowl shape that all three of the boys made fun of. He was skinny too, and smelled of mint and leaves. A cool breeze in a burning summer day.

Today’s Jeno was a godlike young man with strong muscles and messily shaped bleached hair who had grown into the habit of going around shirtless -because _it was easier to change like that_ \- but it didn’t matter, not the slightest. Because he was still the same Jeno who began laughing shyly whenever Jaemin leaned to steal a kiss. Jaemin could still sense his fresh smell whenever Jeno was in his arms. It was _his Jeno_ , no matter how he looked.

The part that hurt the most was that Renjun only grew colder towards Jaemin and not Jeno, Jaemin hated being left out from anything- the one doing that being his _boyfriend_ made the situation even worse. Jaemin felt like an excess whenever all of them were together, seeing how Renjun’s face lightened up when looking at Jeno but going blank at Jaemin; as if Jaemin didn’t belong there. Yes, that was it- _Jaemin didn’t belong there._

Being the human boyfriend of two werewolves was hard enough when two wolves of the same pack shared a connection incomprehensible to humans, and especially harder with Jeno being turned by Renjun and that giving them an even more special bond. Jeno had reassured Jaemin multiple times, telling that it didn’t matter and they loved Jaemin regardless of anything but Renjun, oh, the sweet boy Renjun, had been completely quiet. Looking at it now, had Renjun even told Jaemin that he loved him, ever?

_I saved your life, you saved mine. I loved you with my whole heart, but did you even like me, ever?_

Yes, they had met that way when they were fourteen, when Renjun was attacked by some hunters on one night and Jaemin happened to be passing by. Jaemin of course wasn’t going to sit down and watch the show, he had fought off the hunters and carried an unconscious Renjun to the area of the pack on his back. They hadn’t met for some time afterwards, only when Jeno who was a mutual friend of them made them see each other.

And two years later, a few months after Jeno who was just a regular human had wanted to join the werewolf pack and Renjun turned him –which Jaemin couldn’t even ask for, his family had forbidden turning for their members- they were lovers. Or at least, Jaemin had thought so. Laying in complete darkness while being isolated from everything was making his mind work too much, and now Jaemin was wondering whether or not Renjun had agreed to be in this relationship just because he wanted Jeno and not Jaemin, but just had to date him too because Jeno had clearly said he loved both. It was all a lie, a sweet, addicting lie and Jaemin had fallen for it.

_Guess what, you might’ve lied to me, played with me, broke me, but I still fucking love you, my Injunie. And I fucking hate you for making me love you._

A single tear glided down Jaemin’s cheek, soothing his physical pain but not the stinging one in his heart.

 

X

 

Jaemin had no idea how long it took but finally, someone came for him.

He would’ve flinched when someone held his shoulder lightly, if only he was able to move. From the hand being small but warm –Renjun’s ones were always cold- he assumed it was Chenle and relaxed a bit, knowing the witch could end his suffering. In whatever way may it be, Jaemin didn’t care, he just wanted it all to be over. Even if he died, he just wanted the pain to be gone.

Then something warm and honey like spread onto his head.  “ _Jaemin? Still with us?”_

 _“Y_ - _yes. I’m… alive.”_

_“I know. The spell is keeping you alive, and in pain.”_

_“Can you remove it?”_

_“You would die.”_

_“I don’t care. I’m sure you can sense the shit I’m going through, I want it to be over.”_

_“Give me a second.”_

Chenle left his mind to tell what he said to the others, that he could hear. Jisung began cursing as soon as he heard it, and the two wolves began howling in anger. Chenle tried to calm them down, telling he could maybe find another way, and stopped in all of a sudden. Judging from the slight sounds, Jaemin thought he was probably speaking to the wolves knowing the young witch was perfectly able to do so.

A few minutes later, Chenle sneaked into his mind again. “ _Hey, there’s something I have to tell you.”_

 _“So?”_ Had they agreed to kill him already? Was Renjun the first one to voice the idea? _God, I really do think too much._

_“Renjun wants to turn you.”_

Wait, what? Renjun, the Huang Renjun he knew? The one who never seemed to care for him, wanted to turn him?

“ _Are you serious?”_

_“Yes. I might have skipped over the part that he told me he would rip my heart out if I even attempted to lift the spell before he could do something, though.”_

Jaemin would’ve laughed if he could. _That’s my Injunie._

“ _So…_ ” Chenle did the mental version of clearing a throat. “ _What are you going to say?”_

_“Either this or die. Do I even have a choice?”_

Chenle stayed quiet.

“ _Tell him I accept.”_

The boy was still quiet as he got out of Jaemin’s mind, leaving its place to emptiness again. With a bit of effort, the boy could hear what the others were talking about but was it really worth the work?

After a few minutes probably, Jaemin sensed someone walking towards him. Judging from the warmth radiating, he could tell it was one of the wolves most likely –Renjun?-, then he felt a pair of hands grabbing him by shoulders and turning him around so he laid on his back. The smell of mint was so clear, and the grip on him was so steady that Jaemin could easily identify his boyfriend.

Jeno lightly pushed his matted hair back and Jaemin almost immediately felt himself relaxing. Jeno always had it, had the comforting vibe Jaemin was so thankful for. It was beyond impossible to feel down when you had Lee Jeno by your side.

“You’re going to be alright Jaem,” Jeno whispered, leaning in so close that his lips brushed against Jaemin’s sore skin. “It’s going to be okay.”

Who was he trying to convince, Jaemin or himself?

Something warm and slightly wet nudged Jaemin’s elbow on the side that didn’t have Jeno-a wolf’s nose, Renjun’s nose to be exact. Jaemin wished he was able to give a nod to show that he was ready but damn the spell, he was frozen.

Then Renjun bit into his arm.

Jaemin knew the process and how it was supposed to be done –he couldn’t complain about it hurting too- and this was just the beginning for sure. A bit more of strength was flowing through his body even with just a bite.

Jeno’s voice was hurried. “Chenle, you can lift the spell now. He’s already healing.”

“I’ll prefer to wait until Renjun finishes transforming.”

_Yes. Chenle, you’re hella clever._

One more thing Jaemin knew very well: the process of a werewolf transforming. It was painful and hard, which was a result anyone could end up with if they spared a few minutes to watch Renjun shake uncontrollably, screaming with the sounds of bones breaking on the background. The best thing would be to give him a few minutes afterwards.

Even with his notion of time warped, Jaemin could say a few minutes passed since he received the bite. Frankly, it was making him better even if that was just an illusion- it was as if he was sitting in midst of a burning fire and someone injected cold water inside his body; fresh and soothing. With all his knowledge he knew it was indeed just working like morphine, healing nothing but relieving pain.  

When the sounds of suffering came to an end, Jaemin –internally, of course- sighed in relief. No matter how many times he had seen Renjun or Jeno transform, it was still hard to watch them shaking in pain. And even though Renjun had grown apart from him, Jaemin still couldn’t stand sitting there, being unable to do anything to help him. Staying with them after full moons or just the times they transformed was one thing; Jaemin was glad bringing them snacks and painkillers, keeping them warm and giving massages if needed was helping a bit but being unable do anything more…

Then Jaemin felt a pair of small and cold hands touching his arms gently- Renjun. The second part of the procedure was getting their bloods mixed, and thankfully Jaemin had more than enough cuts on his body at the moment; Renjun was just looking for the most suitable one. The hands stopped at Jaemin’s wrist, a thumb carefully moving over one of the cuts.

Jaemin couldn’t see what happened after Renjun removed his fingers off him but the scene was easy to imagine; Renjun taking a little blade into his hand and making a cut on his forearm. But the face, that he couldn’t imagine- how did he look? Sad? Angry? Worried? Maybe just blank?

Renjun then pressed their wrists together, and Jaemin’s body jolted as if he was given an electric shock; it was relatively correct though since Jaemin had felt a wave of energy flowing through him in all of a sudden. He heard Renjun telling Chenle to lift the spell and the younger mumbling something, then it came- his muscles relaxed in a second as he gained his ability to move again.

A hand was gently stroking his cheek, Jaemin wished he had enough energy to open his eyes and see who it was but he had none at all. His instincts were telling him it was Renjun but his mind refused, why would he? Even though Jaemin’s heart broke with the thought he knew there was no reason Renjun would care for him.

Then, a drop of water dripped on his face. Warm.

 _Is he crying?_ The guy leaned in close, so close that Jaemin could feel his breath tickling. The hand on Jaemin’s cheek was now trembling slightly as the boy was doing so with sobs.

“Please, Jaem.” _My Injun._ “Please… please don’t leave me…”

_Why do you even care?_

“All I said… I was wrong. I shouldn’t have said those but I did out of anger. Please, Jaem… I’m so, so sorry- I know it won’t matter for you, I know I hurt you so much but please. I didn’t mean any of it. Please… forgive me.”

Jaemin only wanted to reach up and hold Renjun’s hand, kiss him, tell him it was okay but he couldn’t.

“Jaem… don’t leave me. Please…” And the boy fell into sobs again.

 _I have to say it._ Jaemin forced himself to gather whatever bits of energy that was left in his body, and parted his lips. The sound that came out was harsh, just a mere whisper. “I won’t.”

Renjun, still between sobs, pulled Jaemin into his arms after that and Jaemin buried his face in the crook of Renjun’s neck.

After a time too long, Jaemin could finally smell chocolate and cinnamon.

 

 

X

 

A gentle breeze just like a lover’s hands was caressing Jaemin’s face when the boy woke up. He wasn’t in his own bed, that’s for sure, the bed was a lot softer than his own and he could sense the minty scent everywhere. A smile spread across his lips after hearing someone sigh by his side. _I’m at Jeno’s place._

Jaemin could understand why. Renjun had turned him without the approval of the Council, with his father being the alpha and his cousin being the Council representative, only logical action to do would be to get as far as possible from them. Jeno’s place was a good choice since the boy had moved out as soon as he turned eighteen and no one would be there at any time; they were safe.

The boy checked his body mentally to make sure everything was in place, he began by moving his fingers at first and went with the rest then. He was alright, there was no pain at all and he could feel his senses heightening. When he took a breath, the smells of the books lying across the room, the detergents used on the sheets and the boy next to him came to his nose easily. He was able to hear the slightest shift in the room and Jaemin was sure his sight would be better too if he dared opening his eyes.

So, he did.

And yes, he took a sharp breath in surprise when he opened his eyes to a spectrum of colours human eyes were never able to see, so distinct that the boy didn’t have a single idea how to describe it, and he could see the tiniest bit of dust in the room. God… it felt amazing.

“Jaem?” The sleepy voice of Renjun asked bluntly. “Are you awake?”

His words were a bit harder to understand since Renjun who had grown up in China as a kid showed his accent the most when he was sleepy or tired, but Jaemin was already used to it. “Yes.”

Renjun sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes and brushing away pieces of black curls away from his face. “How are you feeling?”

Jaemin had to debate with himself to answer. “Good, I guess. The… senses are something hard to get used to, but nothing hurts or anything.”

“Of course.” Renjun smiled at him softly. “I put a little healing spell on you. Otherwise, you would be feeling a chronical pain in your muscles and joints.”

Right when Jaemin was about to ask how he used magic, he remembered that Renjun was born from a witch and a werewolf, and even though he never really embraced that side of him he was good at controlling his witch abilities – which consisted of little healing spells like the one he had used, and magic affecting plants and nature,  Jeno would often joke about Renjun being a true flower boy because of that.

Jaemin cleared his throat to keep going. “Where is Jeno?”

“I sent him to talk to my dad,” Renjun replied. “Someone needs to take an approval for you, after all.”

 _He looks… annoyed?_ “But why Jeno? I thought you’d do it yourself.”

“If you’re so eager to get rid of me, then I’ll-”

Renjun went quiet when Jaemin jumped from his place, grabbing the boy’s shoulder gently and pressing his lips onto Renjun’s. It didn’t feel like any of the kisses they had shared before as this time Jaemin had nothing holding him back and Renjun had stopped caring about accidentally harming Jaemin with his werewolf strength. The slightly older boy had no problems dipping his fingers in the younger’s hair and pulling him closer so that he could get as much contact as possible.

Jaemin was the first one to pull away, resting his forehead on Renjun’s one trying to catch his breath. “Injun, I’d _never_ want to get rid of you.”

Even if the boy was surprised about the sudden use of his nickname, he didn’t show it. “I… I thought you might want to. Since… I said a lot of stupid shit…”

“Both of us said stupid shit,” Jaemin replied as he leaned back on the bed again, patting the empty space next to him to invite Renjun to join. “It doesn’t matter because we know it’s stupid.”

“Damn deep.” Renjun sighed while taking his place next to Jaemin. “I still want to apologize though.”

“…Is that why you sent Jeno?”

“I… yeah.” He was avoiding Jaemin’s gaze now. “I thought we should better talk it out between each other.”

Jaemin tried to smile reassuringly to hide how all that actually broke his heart. “Go on, then.”

Renjun closed his eyes as if he was scared to look at the younger in the eyes, then took a deep breath before parting his lips and beginning. “It was stupid of me, really. I… I thought you didn’t want me.”

“What-”

“-please, Jaem. Let me finish.”

Jaemin just nodded.

“I thought you didn’t want me because…” Renjun swallowed harshly. “I changed. I know that. I _had_ to change- I never wanted to. I know I’m not the one you loved, and I thought… I thought maybe you didn’t love me anymore…”

After noticing his voice cracking with the rush of tears, Jaemin gently slapped a hand over Renjun’s mouth. “Mind telling me why did you ‘have to change’?”

Renjun grabbed his wrist, pulling it down and tangling their fingers on his chest. “In case you forgot, I’m going to be the next alpha of my pack.”

“Yeah.”

“And my father…” The boy’s face went awry under his messy brown curls. “He’s thinking of retiring- yeah, that can happen by the way. Of course that leaves all the responsibility to me unless he gives proxy to someone else… which won’t happen in hell as you know too.”

“So..?”

“ _So_ ,” Renjun continued with a clearly displeased face. “He thought I wasn’t ready for such a position and…”

No need to say more. Jaemin knew Renjun’s father enough to be able to tell what kind of shit his boyfriend went through in the last months. Alpha Huang was famous for being too strict and showing no mercy to those who disobeyed him, with that including his own son too. If he wanted to train Renjun into such a position himself, he had no choice but to bend the knee.

Renjun was sitting up now and his baggy shirt was sliding off his shoulders; that was when Jaemin noticed the purple-blue staining Renjun’s beautiful skin- Jaemin pulled his fingers into a tight fist. _This can’t be all of it._ He wanted to go punch the nearest wall whenever he thought of his Injun going through such a thing, his Injun with his tiny shoulders, with his habit of playing with his hands on his lap… This wasn’t the first ever bruise or cut Jaemin had noticed on Renjun but this was the first one he knew the reason of. Now he was wondering, how many of those he saw on Renjun’s thin body while helping him heal after a full moon was from the actual transformation, and how many were by his own father’s hand? _I want to kill him. God, I want to fucking kill him._

“Why did you never tell me- tell us?” Jaemin asked while propping himself up to sit up. “We could’ve helped…”

Renjun sighed. “Jaem… I appreciate you trying, but you don’t know what my father would’ve done to you if you did. _I_ did, and that’s why I didn’t tell you two… I didn’t want to bother either of you. Plus, you were human and I-”

“ _Of fucking course_ it was about that!” Jaemin shouted even though he hadn’t planned to, and startled Renjun.

“What the hell are you-”

“Do you have any single idea how fucking hard it was to date two werewolves?” Jaemin closed his eyes tightly to shoo his tears away. “With you two having that special connection thing? I never really fit in. You were the picture perfect couple and I was the extra one you just pitied too much to send away. Remember how you said you thought I didn’t love you? I did, I did it so fucking much but whenever you were smiling at Jeno and frowning at me, I thought _you_ were the one who didn’t! You always pushed me away, Renjun, always! You never even accepted me, didn’t you? All that we shared meant nothing, right? How fucking stupid I had to be to believe you’d actually love me back as a human and fall for you, then get hurt because you didn’t? …I’m fucking useless!”

Renjun said nothing.

“…See?” Jaemin couldn’t even hold himself back from breaking into tears now. “Even you can’t deny it. I’m… I’m…”

The older exhaled slowly. “Jaemin, the only reason I’m shutting the fuck up is that I’m trying to decide whether I should kiss you or kill you.”

Jaemin groaned while he buried his face into his hands. “Maybe just kill me? That’d make it easier.”

“You really are fucking stupid, but that’s the only correct part of whatever _bullshit_ you spammed me with.”

“Enlighten me, then.”

“Jaemin, how much do you think my dear father approved me of dating a human?” Renjun asked in a soft voice, expecting no answer. “Of course I couldn’t go act all lovey dovey with you! Also, when I said ‘you were human’, I meant that my father was a werewolf and he could hurt you – _kill you_ \- with ease, do you think I could stand that? _And_ remember that I myself thought you were the one growing cold towards me… I was so confused. And it _hurts_ , just so you know, to love someone so much but be unable to actually show it!”

This time, it was Jaemin who couldn’t say a word.

“Na Jaemin.” Renjun’s hand placed on Jaemin’s waist gently. “I love you, I love you so much and I will keep loving you until the day I die. Isn’t this enough?”

It was. It really was enough.

Jaemin let the boy wrap his arms around his waist and smiled lightly when he felt Renjun press his cheek on his back, then Jaemin shifted his hands on top of Renjun’s to warm the boy’s always cold ones. _How much had I missed this, to hold you carelessly…_

Then, just as if it was planned, the door to the room opened while almost smashing the wall and Jeno’s blond head peeked inside. “Hey, why is it that I’m always not around when you two decide to have a cuddle fest?”

Renjun laughed, full of life and just so light in the air. “Come on, you can join too.”

“Please,” Jaemin answered. “As if he was going to ask for permission.”

Jeno did a single finger gun towards the taller. “That’s right.”

Just seconds later, Jaemin found himself lying down in bed with his boyfriends by his either sides. Jeno’s arm was under Jaemin’s head, and Renjun was resting on Jaemin’s chest while holding all of their hands together on each other.

Jaemin closed his eyes, listening to the other two bicker over what to eat for dinner and a smile followed the warmth spreading into his body.

Couldn’t ask for more.

 

X

 

Jeno’s grip tightened on the hand of a very nervous Jaemin watching the sun setting. “You okay?”

Jaemin’s laugh was dry. “How does it look like?”

“Sorry.” Jeno wrinkled his nose. “That… was unnecessary to ask.”

Jaemin didn’t even answer and just gulped thickly, while rhythming on the soil with one foot. He had chosen to make his first transformation on the full moon knowingly, which both Renjun and Jeno had approved of, but it had nothing to do with the fact that he was still scared as hell.

The boy had always been the one to take care of his boys after a full moon and he knew very well how hurt and tired they were afterwards. He was there when Jeno first transformed too, and he could still remember how hard it was –Jeno’s screams back then had never really left his mind. Didn’t it make sense to be afraid?

Jaemin only hoped his heart wouldn’t jump out of his chest, judging from how fast it was beating.

He almost jumped a meter in the air when someone touched his arm, with that someone thankfully being Renjun who had just come from giving directions to Mark and Duckie who were going to be the ones guarding the house that night. _They’re just going to make out the entire night, but whatever._

“Excited?” Renjun quirked a brow to Jaemin. _Well, at least one of us still has a sense of humour._

“Yeah. Yeah, of course?”

Renjun squeezed the taller boy’s arm. “You really are a bad liar, Jaem. Work on it.”

“Sure.”

With that, he sat down next to the two boys and let his head drop on Jaemin’s shoulder. “The first time is always the worst but I’m sure you can handle it.”

“Really?” Even Jaemin himself didn’t have that much faith.

“You’re strong.”

Jeno turned around, pressing a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. “Hell yeah babe, nothing you can’t do. And you got us with you, we’re gonna help as much as possible.”

That was Jaemin’s only solace. “Thanks you two, seriously.”

And they stayed together, not moving until the sun completely set to leave its place to the dark velvety night sky peppered with stars.

“How long do we have?” Jaemin asked, feeling his mouth drying with every word.

Jeno checked his watch, muttering the numbers to himself before answering. “About three or four minutes.”

_So short already._

“Don’t worry Jaem.” Renjun gave a smile to him, being the brightest thing at that moment. “I’m not saying this just to comfort you, but I really do believe in you.”

Jeno nodded. “Same here.”

_I hope so too._

When the full moon began glowing on top of them, Jaemin realized it might’ve been a bit harder than he had expected.

It first began with something hot spreading through his chest to his body, just as if someone had injected boiling water into his heart. It was burning so hard that Jaemin had to bite his lip to not make any sound, and he tasted blood when his finger began twitching with the hotness growing stronger.

Jaemin made a groan when the muscles all around his body began trembling too. But it was only when he felt the air forcing its way out of his lungs like he had been punched in the gut, that he actually screamed and bent his body forward into two. _Fuck._

His blood was basically boiling at this point and Jaemin only wanted to curse into the wind through his gritted teeth when he found himself falling on the ground, shaking completely out of control. This must’ve been when the bones- and there it went, his knee breaking with the other one and his elbows joining just seconds later. Jaemin’s shrieking got muffled by the soil he buried his mouth into when he felt his ribs break one by one.

And everything went pitch black.

When he gained conscious back again, he was not human.

The wolf stood up on his four legs, testing them for the first time. They were strong enough to run on. And to hunt… Wolf could feel his stomach growling.

Across the trees, he sensed his fellow pack members- one white, one beige. _Snow and Sun._ Another name appeared in his mind. _Hazel. Me._ The wolf knew his own brown colour without needing to look at himself. Snow walked towards Hazel, gaze moving over his every inch.

A little poke on the shoulder. _Welcome._

Sun made a little growl, waggling his tail.

Then, the little pack began running among the trees.

Hazel could remember many times he had done the same on two legs, but this was different- more… intimate. The wolf body held a connection to every living being inside the woods so strong that a human could never understand. From the mountain lion resting on one of the trees near, to the tiny ant Hazel almost stepped on, they were all a part of him just like he also was theirs. All of them belonged to a greater whole- they didn’t live in the forest; they were the forest itself.

Sun, despite being visibly smaller in size compared to Snow and Hazel, was leading the trio in the forest and Hazel trusted the leader. No need to think on your own when you have a leader to do so. And he was proven right when they arrived at a rather open field, all covered in prey.

Hazel was right about to sprint and dip his teeth into one of them’s skin until Snow pushed him back with a clear message, _be patient._ Sun was completely focused on the deer, to catch one of them off guard, and Hazel knew deep down that was the logical thing to do. So, the wolf waited.

…Until Sun gave them the signal and all of them  attacked in total sync to one deer away from the rest of its family. It stood no chance. No way.

Taste of fresh meat filled the wolves’ mouths once the prey was down with ease. It felt better than expected to feed naturally, to be a true part of the forest… He belonged there, just like his mates standing beside him. They were all one, the part of the same whole.

Hazel threw his head back jaws to let out a howl to the sky.

He was born to be a wolf, indeed.

 

 

X

 

Was there a morning after pill for werewolves? If it did, Jaemin would surely accept one right at the moment.

Not that it didn’t feel good to have an excuse for just lying in the bed the whole day with his boyfriends, but he did have a right to whine about the aching in his knees and elbows just like the rheumatism pains his grandma had. Of course it was only logical to feel sore, since his entire skeleton and muscle system had been reshaped in a matter of minutes and was still in the process of healing back to the human body.

Jaemin, being the one who took care of Renjun first with Jeno joining later, knew what to do in this situation – here’s the problem, though, he had no strength whatsover to do so. But Renjun had promised earlier, saying that he and Jeno would help him afterwards since it was his first and the other two boys were experienced.

So there he was, laying on the bed with his head on Jeno’s lap who was playing with Jaemin’s hair while mumbling a song to himself. Renjun was off to prepare a lotion which he assured the slightly younger that it helped soothe the pain. _Never really underestimate a half witch._

“Jeno?” Jaemin shifted in his place so he could look up to Jeno’s face even though the angle was weird.

His boyfriend obliged by lowering his gaze. “Yeah, babe?”

“Was it…” The brunet swallowed to soften his dry throat. “Was it that hard in your first transformation too?”

Jeno squeezed Jaemin’s shoulder lightly. “Trust me, you handled it pretty well. Mine was harder.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Jeno’s fingertips brushed over a bruise on Jaemin’s shirtless back. “You didn’t see much since the boys forced you to go away but really, it was a lot harder than yours. Couldn’t even transform in one go.”

Jaemin almost sat up in his place, but was stopped by Jeno’s hand on his back. “What-”

The older’s face went sour. “Yeah… Ended up in a weird wolf-human hybrid at first, so Renjun forced me to go back to my human form and transform again.”

“…Yours wasn’t at full moon. I forgot,” Jaemin muttered apologetically, patting Jeno’s hand gently.

“Yep. His father was a real dickhead so I had to show that I _could_ pull off being a werewolf by transforming before the full moon.”

Jaemin was confused to say the least. “He… he didn’t do that with me?”

“I was a regular human, but you?” Jeno’s laughter wasn’t anything near sarcastic, gladly. “You were part of this world ever since. He had no doubt you could handle it.”

“I’m sorry you went through that, love.” Jaemin this time propped himself up on his elbows, ignoring the pain but Jeno did notice the wry face he pulled. So, the blond slipped an arm around Jaemin’s waist and helped him sit up.

“You should’ve stayed down, babe.” The sentence would’ve been more affective if the boy wasn’t intensely staring at Jaemin’s lips.

The younger rolled his eyes. “I just wanted a kiss.”

“Come and get it, then.”

“- _No one_ ’s getting a kiss until I can get this on you,” Renjun joined in cheerfully while giving his weight on the door to close it, hands full with a few plastic bottles all filled with sparkly fluids.

Jaemin dramatically did another eye roll. “Jealousy-”

Jeno broke in with a grin. “- by Monsta X?”

“- is a disease.” The brunet raised his brows. “Really, Jeno?”

“What?” Renjun’s laughter rang in the air clear and fresh. “He’s right. Stan Monsta X.”

“Y’all are really torturing me when I’m in pain like this.” Jaemin flopped down on the bed, making a fake sob.

Jeno patted the younger’s head. “It’s not our fault you have a bad taste in music.”

“Liking classic rock isn’t bad taste!” Jaemin whined loudly. “You guys are just mean.”

Renjun sat on the bed with a wooden bowl in his hands. “ _Anyway_. Now I’m going to massage this to you, okay?”

Jeno once again placed his hand on Jaemin’s hair. “It might hurt a bit.”

“Whatever.” Jaemin turned over so Renjun could reach his back. He might’ve jumped a bit when the first bit of the lotion came in contact with his skin since it was so cold, but it felt nice to have on the aching muscles. The lotion smelled of thyme and several other herbs Jaemin couldn’t name right now, increasing his need to just take a nap.

But then Renjun began rubbing his hands on him with a bit of pressure, and Jaemin bit his lip to keep quiet. _O_ - _kay, that… was worse than  I expected._

“Sorry, sorry,” Renjun muttered, leaning in to peck his shoulder real quick. Jaemin couldn’t help but smile, from then on, probably also with the effect of the lotion, Jaemin began feeling more and more relaxed as Renjun did his job perfectly.

At last, the shorter removed his hands of Jaemin. “Jeno, do you need it?”

“Nah.” The blond casually slipped himself under the covers. “I just need to cuddle so. Get down here.”

Renjun’s eyes narrowed as he gave a genuine laughter. “At your service, your majesty.”

Jaemin was still lying on his chest, facing the wall with Jeno’s hand on his back. Renjun let himself down on the bed on Jaemin’s other side, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s waist and tangling their legs together. Jeno cuddled closer too, nuzzling his nose into Jaemin’s neck. Jaemin sighed blissfully before drifting into a nap. _I love you two._

It felt like they could stay together forever, but man, screw the summer heat.

“…guys?” Renjun asked carefully, testing the waters.

“Yeah.” Jeno laughed in regretting. “It’s not the weather to cuddle.”

Jaemin groaned, poking their legs with his own. “Shut up you two. I waited so long for this, let me enjoy.”

He hadn’t meant it as in getting to cuddle together and both his boyfriends knew that too. It was all Jaemin had ever wanted, to finally be a part of the trio completely without any obstacles between them. After finally getting to do so, Jaemin might’ve as well enjoyed it.

Oh, it wasn’t like all of their problems were magically solved in all of a sudden though. He knew even though Dong Sicheng was dead, a lot of other Outcasts, now leaderless, were still out in the woods ready to avenge and the border guards couldn’t hold them back forever. Jaemin knew they would have to partake in a fight pretty soon again with the information a new, bad moon was on the rise; not that he cared. As long as he had his mates and his friends by his side, they could stand out against anyone and anything.

For now?

Everything was perfect.


	4. paradise city

** Werewolves **

 

  * Have high body temperature
  * And more strength, speed & stamina than a regular human, they heal faster too
  * A werewolf in their wolf form can eat a human or witch but it’s a strictly forbidden thing, seen as a taboo
  * They can’t eat vampires as it’s poisonous for them
  * Their wolf form is like a reflection of their human selves
  * For example if they’re blond, the wolf is also blond
  * They don’t only change in full moons, werewolves can change whenever they want to once they get control over their form
  * But they just have to change in full moons, it’s obligatory
  * The transformation is painful, especially if it’s the first time
  * The bones in the body break and reshape, so do the muscles and all other body parts
  * It’s hard to get used to thinking like a wolf too
  * They usually need a day of resting after every change
  * Most werewolves avoid transforming for this reason as long as there isn’t a matter of life and death, it’s painful and makes you vulnerable
  * A werewolf can be born or created
  * If two werewolves mate, their child is automatically a born werewolf
  * Born werewolves also experience a lot less problems while transforming as they’ve been doing this ever since
  * (yes, babies can transform too, they’re just little wolf cubs waddling around)
  * If a werewolf and human was to have a baby, the baby is human
  * Werewolf-witch hybrids have both species’ powers
  * Werewolf-vampire babies die as soon as they’re born
  * To create a werewolf, the maker and the wolf-to-be’s bloods must be mixed – mostly done by creating a cut on each one’s wrists and holding hands, but if the wolf-to-be is wounded, the werewolf can just get their own blood out and mix them together
  * After the blood mixing process is done, a bite by the werewolf in their wolf form must be received by the wolf-to-be
  * Turning heals any open wound on the body
  * The new werewolf doesn’t feel many changes until they transform
  * They can choose to do it by their own will, which is incredibly hard at first, or wait until the full moon
  * To kill a werewolf, taking the heart or the head would work in both human and wolf forms



 

 

** Vampires **

 

  * They possess superhuman strength and speed
  * Also quick healing
  * But they aren’t immortal
  * They live and die
  * But they do live long, sometimes up to 200-300 years
  * Actually no one knows the truth because no one has witnessed a vampire die from old age before
  * They’re always killed, in one way or another
  * They consume blood to survive, eating other food doesn’t make much difference but some vampires who do so regularly claim they feel stronger
  * Feeding from someone they have an emotional connection with makes them a lot stronger, like if a vampire on the edge of death feeds from their partner they have a very high chance of surviving
  * Vampires can’t drink the blood of werewolves, but they can feed off witches- they prefer not to
  * It’s forbidden to kill a human completely
  * It’s highly suggested that vampires either try to feed from willing humans/witches or from the special blood storages
  * The hospitals don’t throw away the blood they have, it’s given to the vampire community to provide a safe feeding place
  * Unless they’re in a very bad situation, an emergency, vampires are encouraged to not attack humans- even if they do, they must immediately take the human to the nearest witch clan to wipe off their memory
  * They have all other bodily functions working the same, just that their hearts beat a lot more slowly compared to humans and they don’t need to breathe
  * Vampires can have children, and the children are obviously vampires
  * Vampire-human hybrids do happen, they need to eat both food and blood & they have the same life span as humans, maybe just 10-20 years longer
  * Vampire-witch hybrids are known as charmers, basically vampires with the ability to enchant people to do what they want
  * The process of turning someone into a vampire is pretty easy – vampire bites the human, then lets the wound heal, and feeds their own blood to the human
  * It takes around 1-2 days to completely transform
  * The human is just unconscious in the meanwhile, they don’t feel anything at all
  * Once they wake up, they need to feed
  * The first few months of being a vampire is incredibly hard, if a vampire doesn’t hang around other older ones or their clan the chances they lose their sanity is pretty high
  * Feeding from a human from their past life or just anyone they have an emotional connection with has an effect, it somehow helps them keep themselves together
  * To kill a vampire, a titanium blade forged in silver must be used
  * Other things won’t work as long as the head isn’t completely cut off



 

 

** Witches **

 

  * They’re just human, basically
  * Humans with the ability to do magic
  * So if they don’t put a special healing factor magic on themselves, they’re no different than humans
  * They can have kids with everyone, the witch hybrid will be a witch that can only excel in one area
  * But some of them work more and learn other spells too
  * One weird thing about witches is that same sex couples can have their own kids
  * The girl-girl couples make one of them get pregnant with both of their genes mixed, boy-boy couples have to find a carrier mother but it’s their child nevertheless
  * Others can become witches too if they’re willing to put in enough effort
  * But it takes a lot of work which most are too lazy for



 


	5. - prequel

after multiple of you guys asked for one and I felt inspired, I finally managed to put together the plot for the prequel. so here it is; **[renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661565/chapters/39067851)** 's chapter one is published! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated 💕
> 
> //[ **tumblr**](https://solaregf.tumblr.com) // [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/movegf)


End file.
